Strength of a demonic heart Part 1
by Phoenixthedesigner
Summary: This is the continuing sequel to Tears of a halfdemon as in the other story, this one is in parts only because the whole thing wouldn't fit. The beginning of this story begins 14 years after the end of the last one. Anyway, if you enjoyed the first one, t


**Fourteen years had passed since the final battle with Vega.All of us were still strong,but we didn't fight anymore.Except for Cloud,who got into a fight every chance he got.Over those fourteen years I had not touched the Tatsaiga.I had sworn never to use it again after what my fighting had caused my family and everyone else to go through.We had all lived our lives happily without any problems for all the years that passed.One day I was sitting in the house talking to Kagome who was on the couch next to me.**

**"Don't you remember that day?"I asked Kagome.**

**"No,it was so long ago,I can't."she realized sadly.**

**"It was a year after we got married…."I looked at her and recalled the memory.**

**That day I had been laying down on the bed when she whispered something to me.She said there was going to be a new addition to our group and for a moment I was too shocked to understand her.I finally got what she meant and asked if she had told her mom.She said "yes" and hugged me.I smiled and waited anxiously for nine months.Finally we had to go to the hospital and she had the baby.It was a girl,just like I had wanted,and she was beautiful.She had my ears,but she had Kagome's soft,brown eyes.Her hair was also the same shiny black as Kagome's.She had round claws on her fingers like I had when I was young.I watched her as Kagome held her and I smiled.I also agreed to naming her Serina.In a few weeks time she had grown just as fast as Vega's son and was as tall as a normal three-year-old.Then fourteen years passed and she grew into a beautiful young girl.That was how my daughter,who was one-fourth demon,came to be.**

**"Now do you remember?"I asked finishing the story.**

**"Yes.I do…."we both shuddered as we heard a loud crash.Then another and another.We knew no one else was here and that Serina had been in the china room.Kagome sighed to herself and called our daughter in the room.**

**"Okay,what happened?"Kagome asked.**

**"I tripped."she said looking away.**

**"You're a worse liar than your father,now tell me the truth."Kagome said.**

**"Hey!"I complained.**

**"Okay,I was still mad after you guys said I couldn't go see Sukari.I just wanted to talk to her."**

**"So what did you do?"I asked.**

**"I was thinking about breaking the china in there to get you back when I slipped and hit the cabinet.I didn't mean to."**

**"How much did you break?"I asked hoping it was a small amount.**

**"All of it."she said sadly.**

**"What!"Kagome quickly snapped.**

**"When I knocked that one cabinet over,it hit another and they kept going.I'm really sorry."**

**"I know you're sorry.You still shouldn't have thrown a fit like that."**

**"I know,it won't happen again."she said looking at the floor.**

**"You're right it won't.Now go to your room."I said trying to keep Kagome as calm as possible.Serina walked up to her room and shut the door.**

**"It's alright Kagome.We'll get you some more."**

**"I know,but I'm tired of her always throwing tantrums like that."**

**"I understand,I'll talk to her."**

**"Okay,thank you."**

**"Be right back."I walked to Serina's room.I knocked on the door and walked in.**

**"Hey."I said sitting on the bed next to her.**

**"Hi."**

**"Do you have anything to say?"**

**"Yeah,sorry dad."**

**"For what?"**

**"For getting mad."**

**"Okay,you understand.I know you don't like to hear me say the same thing over and over,but you've got to control your temper.Believe me,I was like you before I met your mom."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"How did you stop?"**

**"Well,your mom had a lot to do with it.After I met her,she taught me how to act and I listened to her for some reason.For a while I didn't understand why,but then I realized it was because I loved her.After that I stopped fighting and that's why I don't use my sword anymore."**

**"Oh,I get it.Well,thanks dad.I'll try to control my temper from now on."**

**"Alright,but the next time something like this happens I'm letting your mom deal with it.Clear?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Okay.Bye."**

**"Bye."she said as I walked out of the room.I got back to Kagome and she calmed down.We sat and talked for a while,then Sukari came to the door.I let her in and she sat down.**

**"Hey,what's up?"I asked as I saw a worried look on her face.**

**"You know how you promised you wouldn't fight anymore?Well I hate to tell you,but we need your help again."**

**"Who's we?"**

**"Me,Tsunami,and Kail."**

**"Oh yeah,you guys live together now don't you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So,what do you mean you might need my help?"**

**"There's a new demon.We were going to visit my mom when we ran into him.His power was unimaginably strong.He asked us about the Hexedus jewel,the one that Vega has,but we said we didn't know anything about it.I guess he wants it because it raises the power of demons."**

**"Well I wasn't joking when I said I'm never fighting again.I can however get you someone who can."**

**"Who?"**

**"Damien.Vega's son.I can go talk to Vega and see if Damien can help.I can also train Serina so she can help too."**

**"It would be a lot better if you would help."**

**"No.I'm not fighting again.It causes too much pain to the people around me."**

**"Come on Inuyasha..."**

**"No.Give it up.I'm not fighting."**

**"Fine,thanks for nothing!"she said stomping to the door.She slammed it behind her and walked home.I sighed and stood up. **

**"Where are you going?"Kagome asked.**

**"To talk to Vega."**

**"Okay,be careful."**

**"Alright,bye."I walked out the door.As I was walking I saw Cloud and he ran up to me.I told him where I was going and he decided to follow me.We got to Vega's castle and saw someone at the entrance. He was dressed in a black cloak and you could only see his eyes.As we walked closer and closer he continued watching us.We got about fifty yards from him when he ran at us.Before I could react,he stopped and reached into the cloak.He pulled out two guns from his waist and held one toward each of us.**

**"It's the new age now."he said throwing the cloak off and firing.**

**I jumped just in time to avoid the bullets.He fired one gun at me and one at Cloud as we dodged.I landed on the ground and ran as he continued firing at me.As I ran I watched Cloud who was also managing to dodge.He bent backwards and turned out of the way of each bullet.I watched him as he continued turning in all directions as the bullets narrowly missed his head.As I was running,the person that was firing at us wasn't paying attention to me as much.I ran closer and closer to him and got close enough to jump and grab his gun.I took it from him and ducked as he fired the other one at me only.Cloud saw that and instantly grabbed the guy from behind.He grabbed his arms and the person couldn't free himself.He tried harder and harder until he realized he wasn't getting free that way.He quickly rammed Cloud in the face with the back of his head.Cloud dropped him and held his nose as I grabbed him.I held my claws at his throat and asked who he was.**

**"I'm Damien.Let me go!"he said angrily.I quickly let him go and stood up.**

**"You're Damien?You sure changed a lot."**

**"How do you know me?"he asked.**

**"It's me,Inuyasha.I'm a friend of Vega's."**

**"You're Inuyasha?You sure fight pretty good for a guy who stopped using his sword fourteen years ago."**

**"How did you know that?"**

**"My dad told me."**

**"Oh.Why did you attack us?"**

**"I had never seen you before.My dad told me to attack anyone that was strong and that I didn't know.So,I did."**

**"I get it.Where is your dad anyway?"**

**"He's inside,you wanna see him?"**

**"Yeah.Cloud,come on."I said walking toward the door with Damien.**

**"Shut up!I'm coming."he said still holding his nose.He caught up to us and kept watching Damien.**

**"Oh yeah,sorry about that."Damien said seeing his nose.**

**"Thanks."Cloud said sarcastically.**

**"My dad should be in on in."he said opening the door in front of us.Sure enough,Vega was sitting in a chair watching as we came in.**

**"Hey Vega,next time tell your son about me and Cloud before you send him on a mission to kill anyone he doesn't know."I said showing him Cloud's nose.**

**"Oh yeah,sorry.I didn't think you would be coming by anytime soon. Since you have a daughter to raise now and all."**

**"I get it.Anyway,why did you tell Damien to attack anyone he doesn't know?"**

**"Because there's been news going around about some big shot demon that's looking for the Hexedus jewel and I don't feel like fighting today."**

**"Oh,so you're just lazy."I said smirking.**

**"Like you can talk.At least I didn't stop using my sword."**

**"I had a good reason."**

**"Okay,drop it.The point is,we need more fighters to take this guy down,and he's too scared to help us."Cloud said pointing at me.**

**"I am not!"**

**"Anyway,who do you have in mind?"Vega said ending the argument.**

**"Well since you don't want to fight anymore,we were going to see if Damien could help."Cloud answered.**

**"Hey!How come you guys make fun of me for not fighting,but you don't make fun of him!"I asked angrily at the two of them.**

**"Because he didn't abandon his sword.So,can you train Damien?"he asked again.**

**"Yea,I'll train him.Meet us at the entrance to the demon world in two weeks.He'll be ready then."Vega said as Damien walked over to him.**

**"You might want to train that girl of yours too."Vega added.**

**"I will.Don't worry.She'll be strong too by then."**

**"Hey,it'll be just like him and Kagome used to fight.Except he's probably gonna use guns instead of Vega's sword."**

**"What do you mean like me and Kagome?"**

**"Well,there's a strong guy that has a sword,or in this case guns,and then there's a girl that has strength but doesn't use it."Cloud said as they laughed.**

**"Instead she fires stupid arrows."Vega added laughing harder.**

**"If you guys are through making fun of me and Kagome now…"**

**"And has the guy carry her because she's too lazy to walk…"Cloud started as I grabbed him.**

**"Come on!"I said pulling him toward the door.**

**"See ya' in two weeks Vega!"I yelled dragging Cloud with me.We got back home and talked to Kagome about training Serina.At first she disagreed strongly,but I finally convinced her it was okay.We took my daughter and walked outside.We walked toward a clearing as Cloud picked up small rocks on the way.When we got there I handed her a bow and quiver full of arrows.She put them on and drew an arrow.I pointed at a bull's-eye carved into a tree about one hundred yards away.I told her to hit it and she gave me a shocked look.**

**"What?Your mom could hit that easy."I asked curiously.**

**"I'M NOT MOM!I can't do everything she could!"she said with angry tears in her eyes.I held her and crouched down next to her.**

**"I'm sorry.I guess I just got so used to your mom I tried to make you be just like her too soon."**

**"Okay,I'll give it a try."**

**"Alright,aim a little above the center and see how close you come."I said moving backwards.She fired and it hit the outside ring.**

**"Good job for your first try.Now,try again."she fired and came closer.She tried over and over until she finally hit the center perfectly.**

**"Great!You did it."I said as a smile appeared on her face.**

**"Now's when it starts getting harder."Cloud said walking up.**

**"What do you mean?"she asked a little fearful because she knew Cloud.**

**"You got the aiming down,now you have to destroy the target."**

**"WHAT!"**

**"You heard me.Focus your energy into the arrow and then shoot it."**

**"Okay,I'll try,but I'm not promising anything."**

**"That's alright you don't have to.It'll only hurt for a little while."she discarded his last comment until she had fired the arrow and only struck the tree.**

**"What'll only hurt for a little while?"she asked as she was immediately hit in the leg by a small rock that Cloud had thrown.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"she asked rubbing the spot on her leg.**

**"Each time you fail at something from now on,you get hit by one of these.(He held up a one-inch rock.)Which will encourage you to do better the next time."**

**"That doesn't encourage anything!IT JUST HURTS!"she snapped angrily as she rubbed the red spot on her leg.**

**"Get over it,you're fourteen…."Cloud started.**

**"It's okay Serina.Just try your best alright?That's all I want."I said.**

**"Alright."she leered at Cloud.She picked up her bow and shot at it again.This time the energy showed,but faded before it got to the tree. Serina yelled angrily at the top of her lungs when Cloud pegged her with another rock.The process continued over and over until Serina got tired of being hit by rocks.She grabbed another arrow and slid it on the bow.She pulled the string back farther than she had so far and held it.**

**"STOP THROWING ROCKS AT ME!"she yelled as she let go of the arrow.It was instantly surrounded in white energy and flew at the tree.I knew that attack anywhere,it was the Sacred Arrow exactly like Kagome's.It struck the base and blew the tree apart.The force of the energy threw me and Cloud to the ground,and we got up as Serina held her bow angrily.**

**"THERE!ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!"she yelled at Cloud.**

**"Yeah."he said frightened by the strength of that last arrow.I got up and walked over to her.I immediately picked her up and hugged her in the air.**

**"Serina,your mom can't even shoot arrows with that much strength. How did you do that?"I asked setting her down.**

**"I don't know.It just happened."**

**"Well try again.I promise Cloud won't throw anymore rocks at you,okay?"I said with a cold look at Cloud.**

**He quickly threw the rocks out of sight and acted like he didn't know what I was talking about.I turned back to Serina who picked up her bow and another arrow.She pulled back the string and I felt her power rise as she held it.It was like each time she used the Sacred Arrow it unlocked more of her true strength.I asked her to use it again and she did.She repeated it over and over.She continued trying to master the Sacred Arrow for five days.At the end of the fifth day she was so tired from using all her energy she had to stop.I let her rest as long as Kagome thought she needed to,then I taught her all my attacks.I refused to let her use my sword,but instead taught her all different styles of fighting.She finished two days before we were supposed to meet Vega and was completely exhausted.We helped her inside and Kagome saw all the scrapes and bruises from the training.**

**"Serina what happened to you!"she asked histerically.**

**"They were training me,it's no big deal.I'm going to bed now,okay mom?"**

**"Just after you take a nice,hot bath.Hold on I'll go warm it up for you.Inuyasha,could you come here for a minute?"she asked with a fake smile that told me I did something wrong.I walked into the bathroom with her as she turned on the water,allowing it to warm up.**

**"Yeah Kagome?"I asked with a smile.**

**"What were you thinking?You should never have trained her that hard.She's not a boy you know."**

**"I know.I'm sorry.She's done now though.Cloud won't have to train her again.From now on it'll just be me."**

**"It better.I don't want our daughter to show up like that again,got it?"she asked with a serious tone.**

**"Yeah,I got it.Kagome,don't you think it's full now?"I asked pointing to the bathtub that was overflowing with water.Kagome had forgotten to take the plug out before she started running the water.She told me to hand her a towel and as I moved to get it,the wet tile caused my feet to slip.I fell to the ground and created a loud impact.I slid on the floor and knocked Kagome over,who fell inside the tub.Drenching wet,she got up and I tried to help her out.I slipped again and she pulled me in the water too.With all the commotion,Cloud and Serina were wondering what was happening and came in the door quickly.Kagome and I both sat in the tub looking at them and drenching wet as it continued overflowing.**

**"I don't even want to know…."Cloud said shutting the door seconds after he had opened it.We finally shut off the water and dried the whole bathroom,then told Serina her bath was ready.She got some clean clothes and shut the door behind her.Cloud looked at both of us and started laughing.**

**"What?"we both asked.**

**"You guys might want to think about putting on some dry clothes.You're getting more on the carpet than there was in the bathroom."he said laughing harder.We both quickly jumped off the carpet out of surprise.We ran into our room and changed,then came back in.**

**"Real funny."I said throwing our clothes in the laundry room.**

**"I know.Well I'm gonna go talk to Tifa,later."Cloud said walking out.**

**"So,what do you wanna do?"Kagome asked as we sat down on the couch.**

**"I don't know.I want to take a short rest though.Being hit by our daughter's arrows isn't very fun."I said leaning against Kagome.**

**"Is she really that strong?"**

**"Yeah.She's like you that time you thought Vega killed me.Except she's always that strong,she doesn't have to be mad.It scares me to think of what she'll do to the first person that makes her really mad."**

**"She actually is stronger than me now."**

**"It's probably because of the demon part she got from me.Otherwise she'd probably still be as strong as a normal girl."**

**"Yeah,well anyway.You're tired,so just close your eyes and sleep."**

**"Okay."I started to go to sleep.**

**"Wait a minute.Why are you so tired?Normally you could take hundreds of arrows like that from me.She's not that strong is she?"**

**"No.I stopped using my sword,so I'm not training hard anymore."I said closing my eyes again.**

**"Inuyasha,could you do me a favor?"**

**"What?"**

**"Could you start using your Tatsaiga again?"**

**"Why?"**

**"It just seems normal for you…..and…."**

**"What?"I asked opening my eyes to look at her.**

**"It makes me feel safer when you do."**

**"I would,but you know how much trouble it caused us last time.I don't want you or anyone else to go through that again.Especially now that we have a daughter."**

**"But Inuyasha…."she said starting to cry.**

**"No Kagome.I won't."I said as she shoved me off her and stood up.**

**"Fine!Then you can live with the fact that you're nothing more than a pitiful half-breed that's too lazy to help his wife and daughter!"she said as tears fell from her cheeks.She ran out of the house probably to talk to Tifa.She always did when she got mad at me.I sat back up and tried to figure out a way to solve this problem.There was no way I was going to use my sword,but I wanted to make Kagome happy.I sat there trying to think of something for hours when Tifa stormed in the room.**

**"Inuyasha you're getting to be a real jerk lately!Who cares what you promised before!GET OVER IT AND MAKE KAGOME HAPPY!"**

**"Shut up Tifa.I'm not fighting."**

**"Did you just tell me to shut up?I'm just curious,because the last time I checked,since you haven't been using your sword you've gotten weak.Since that happened,it won't be hard at all for me to kick your…"**

**"Alright,calm down.I'm just frustrated okay?"I said. **

**"Okay,I understand.Now how do you plan to solve this one?"**

**"I don't know.First Sukari was mad at me for not using my sword,now Kagome is….I just don't know what to do."**

**"Why don't you just start fighting again?"**

**"Because…"**

**"Hold on.Don't even say it.Just because people got hurt the last time you used your sword doesn't mean it will happen again."**

**"Tifa,could you please leave?I need to be alone right now.Don't let anyone come in here except Kagome,okay?"**

**"Alright."she walked out the door and back to the other house.**

**I sat in the same place that whole day and no one came in.At that time,Serina had gone to meet Vega with Cloud.They got to the shrine, but Vega and Damien weren't there.A second later,they saw the shrine door open and Vega stepped out with his son.Damien walked over to Serina and smiled weakly.She asked what happened and he pointed at Vega.She laughed and let him lean on her.He quickly pushed off her and walked over to Vega.Serina walked over to Cloud as he talked with Vega.They decided to let the kids fight at first,but if they got into any trouble,he and Cloud would step in.Damien immediately started complaining that he was tired,but no one besides Serina paid any attention to him.He sat on the ground and tried to sleep when Serina sat next to him.He finally gave up and leaned against her,but hadn't even fallen asleep when they all sensed the overwhelming energy of their new opponent.He quickly stood up,causing Serina to fall on the sidewalk,then she stood up too.Cloud and Vega walked through the shrine as Damien and Serina followed.The second they got through the shrine,everyone was shocked by how strong his energy actually was. Damien quickly started loading his guns and filling the ammo clips that were attached to his belt.When he had a bullet in every square inch of extra space in his belt and gun,he threw his cloak on and stood waiting for the demon to show up.It was kind of his trademark to do that. Whenever he got in a fight he wore his cloak just so he could look cool when he threw it off.It also protected against lightning and fire.He stood there with his arms crossed underneath the cloak as Serina held her bow and walked up beside him.Seconds later dark storm clouds quickly moved in and lightning started flashing everywhere.One headed for the group,but Damien saw it coming.With a smile he spun around,spreading his cloak around the entire group.The lightning hit it and bounced off,splitting a nearby tree in two.Still smiling,Damien wrapped his cloak back around him and watched as more lightning struck their surroundings.Serina smiled at him,but quickly turned her attention to the edge of the nearby woods.The trees were falling down and whatever was knocking them down was getting closer.Serina hid behind Damien as the demon they had been waiting for broke through the edge of the trees and began walking toward them.Serina acted brave and stood in front of everyone,ready to fight.The demon saw that and made his energy strike a lightning bolt right beside her.She screamed and quickly ran back behind Damien.He smiled to himself and stood there with his cloak covering him.He never moved once,not even as the demon shot lightning at him.Damien knew that even if it did hit him,it would bounce off his cloak.Damien took three steps forward and looked up at the demon's face.**

**"Let me guess,you want the Hexedus jewel right?"Damien asked holding his guns underneath his cloak.**

**"Yeah,that's right."the demon said placing a hand on his sword.**

**"Who are you anyway?"Damien asked tightening his grip.**

**"I am Saido.The older brother of Raiko,the great lightning demon.Ever since his death,I have been searching for a way to get more powerful and avenge him by killing the one named Inuyasha.He killed my younger brother and I need the Hexedus jewel to kill him.Since he also ruined my plan of getting the Shikone jewel."**

**"Well too bad,because I've got the jewel and there's no way you're going to get your filthy hands on it!"Serina yelled holding the jewel that hung from her neck.**

**"Serina!"Damien said knowing Saido was now going to attack her.**

**"How about you hand over the jewel like a good girl?"Saido asked holding out his hand.**

**"Because I'm Inuyasha's daughter and like him I don't listen to anyone but myself!"she said running backwards.**

**"Hey Saido,I'll make you a deal.You get by me,you get the jewel,alright?"Damien smirked.**

**"Fine by me."he said slowly drawing out his sword.**

**He disappeared from Damien's sight and reappeared right in front of Serina.Damien threw his cloak off and ran at him as fast as he could. He pulled out his guns as he went and fired as he ran.Saido swung his sword,deflecting the first bullets,then grabbed the jewel from Serina's neck.Damien backed away just in time to avoid a bolt of lightning and jumped forward,firing again.Saido dodged each of them easily,then charged at Damien.Lightning shot in all directions as Saido connected a powerful right hand to Damien's cheek.He slammed into the ground and got up,wiping blood from his mouth.He picked his guns up off the ground and unclipped the ammo that was in them.He pushed the guns against two ammo clips on his belt,snapping them in place,then held them toward Saido.Being Vega's son,he had inherited the ability to stop time.He froze time then and ran at Saido,firing his guns the entire time.When he got right next to him,Damien threw the guns in the air and started attacking Saido over and over.He punched and kicked, each time with so much force his hands and feet hurt.He stopped and caught his guns just as they came down.He held one to Saido's stomach and one to his chest.He pulled the trigger and held it since his guns were automatic.When they both started clicking because they were empty he reloaded and unfroze time.Bullets flew in all directions and indents where Damien had hit Saido appeared all over his body.He fell to the ground,but as Damien walked over to see if he was dead, Saido kicked him in the stomach and jumped to his feet.Then Saido grabbed his sword and stabbed at Damien.It struck him in the side and he angrily pulled the sword out.He spun it out of Saido's grip and held it tightly in his hands.He started to swing,but couldn't hit him before Saido was blown over a hundred yards away.Damien looked at Serina and saw her holding her bow and dropped the sword out of shock.The second Damien turned around Serina fell to the ground,exhausted from using so much energy in that arrow.Cloud and Vega watched closely,ready to attack the second something went wrong.Saido got up,ran faster than Damien could see,and grabbed his sword.He sliced Damien in the stomach and ran at Serina.He stabbed at her,but she turned and he only cut her arm.As he started to stab again,Damien held his gun to the back of his head.**

**"You move another inch and your sword won't even make it to her."**

**"I think I'll try my luck."he said starting to swing at Serina.Damien pulled the trigger and heard it click.He screamed at himself inside for not reloading it and ran at Saido.He rammed him out of the way just in time,leaving only a small cut on Serina's stomach.He got up,jumped next to Serina,and reloaded his guns.**

**"How did you know my guns were empty?"Damien asked as Saido stood to his feet.**

**"I counted the bullets you fired.Your gun only has one hundred bullets for each clip.When you shot at me I started counting the bullets and knew that when you stopped firing the last time you were out of bullets.You didn't realized because the last bullet you shot was the last one in each gun,so you never heard it click."**

**"There's no way you can count a hundred bullets moving that fast with time frozen."**

**"You think you were stopping me from moving?I was just letting myself be held in the time freeze so I could examine your guns and fighting style."**

**"That's impossible.You couldn't break through a time freeze."**

**"You don't actually freeze time.If you think that,you're even dumber than I thought."Saido smirked.**

**"Hey!My son freezes time just as well as I do!"Vega said angrily.**

**"Try to freeze me."Saido said still smirking.**

**"Fine!"Vega froze time and saw Saido vanish.He was soon hit in the back by Saido's sword.He swung his sword as Saido dodged,then unfroze time.**

**"How did you dodge that!"Vega asked sheathing his sword.**

**"I told you.Neither you or your son can freeze time.You merely slow down the body of everyone in the area.If your opponent knows how to accelerate their body,then it has no effect.That's how I move so easily."**

**"Vega,I think we may have to step in on this one."Cloud whispered next to him.**

**"Yeah,I know Damien and Serina are strong,but there's no way they can win if Damien can't freeze time or hit him with his bullets."**

**"Alright,we'll jump in when he's distracted."**

**"Okay,make sure you're ready."Vega said holding the handle of his sword.**

**"I don't care how fast you are or what stupid tricks you have!I'm still going to win this fight!"Damien said running at him.**

**Saido moved out of the way and kicked Damien in the stomach.Then he ran at him and sliced him over and over.With each hit,Damien got angrier and finally snapped.He allowed himself to be stabbed by Saido in order to get closer.He pulled back his right arm and slammed a punch into Saido's side.He felt ribs crack and Saido flew to the ground.Vega gave a shocked expression as Damien smiled.It soon faded as he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of the stab wound in his chest.Serina ran to him and held him off the ground.Damien smiled at her trying to give a thank you message.Saido stood up and walked back toward them.He threw his sword away and clenched his fists.Serina set Damien on the ground and stood up.She walked up to Saido and stared him in the face.He smirked after seeing Damien and she slapped him so hard he fell back to the ground.As Saido got up, Damien got to his feet and ran in front of Serina,firing his guns at the same time.Saido didn't think Damien would be able to move then,so he wasn't ready for his attack.The bullets struck Saido and he kept firing until both guns were empty.He quickly reloaded and started firing again.It finally knocked Saido to the ground and Damien jumped above him.As he came down, he held his gun toward Saido and was only two feet away when he fired.The bullet struck Saido in the chest,but Damien didn't see his sword.He fell on the blade and couldn't pull it out of him.The second Vega saw that he ran at Saido and kicked him as hard as he could.He flew hundreds of yards away and stayed on the ground.Vega pulled the blade out as Serina and Cloud got there.Cloud ran in the direction Vega had kicked Saido while Serina kneeled down next to Damien.Vega kept Damien awake while Serina bandaged the wound.When she was done,Vega laid Damien on the ground and stood up.He left Serina with Damien and drew his sword.He ran toward Cloud and Saido as Damien started to stand.He got to his feet as Serina held him up.She tried to convince him not to go,but he was intent on getting revenge.She finally sighed and picked up her bow.They walked over to where Vega and Cloud were now fighting Saido.They looked okay,but Cloud and Vega were really having a hard time fighting him.Saido had finally decided to get serious and was mad to top it off.The second he saw Damien he ran faster than Vega or Cloud could keep up with,even though Vega froze time,and slammed into Serina with his fist.Then he kicked Damien in the stomach and ran back at Vega and Cloud.Vega unfroze time and saw them fall to the ground.He watched Serina get up,but Damien didn't move.Vega held his sword up just in time to block Saido's blade.The force pushed him backwards just a little,then he swung back with a powerful strike.It hit Saido in the arm,but he just kept attacking.As he went to slash Vega again,Cloud jumped and stabbed at his back.Saido ducked down quickly and Cloud hit Vega's shoulder.Vega yelled angrily and jumped at Saido at the same time as Cloud.They both slashed at Saido,but he avoided it and started to swing back at them.He never saw the arrow that Serina had fired.When he turned to swing,the arrow struck his arm and he dropped his sword.Cloud and Vega used every second to their advantage.While he picked it up,Cloud hit him and knocked him toward the woods.As he was flying Vega ran beside him and drop-kicked him even faster toward the trees.He hit one tree and blew through it.He kept going and landed after breaking through five trees.By the time he got up,they were both above him and swinging down their swords.He rolled forward and swung his sword backwards.It struck Vega,then he started to stab Cloud.He dodged,but it still managed to cut his chest.He struck back with his sword as Vega flew by him and stabbed at Saido.He jumped backwards,but was immediately struck hard in the back of the head by Damien's fist.He hit the ground and Vega slammed another hard fist into his stomach. Saido focused his energy and blew everyone yards away.He got up and ran at Serina,who was about to shoot him.He kicked her in the stomach and charged back at Damien.He sliced him in the arm then attacked Vega and Cloud.He hit them both with a strong right punch and then attacked everyone as they were on the ground.He mainly focused on Serina,because she could hit him from a very far distance. She was on the ground motionless and Damien was in the same condition when he stopped attacking them.Vega and Cloud both stood up and charged him in the same direction.When they were less than two feet away,they both turned and held their swords sideways.Both their blades struck him and knocked him to the ground.He threw his sword at Vega who didn't think he'd be able to attack that soon.He turned around to attack again and saw the sword just before it struck him.It stabbed into his stomach and he fell to the ground.Cloud ran at Saido and stabbed at him.He quickly turned and Cloud stabbed Damien,who had been trying to attack.Damien fell forward as Saido was kicked to the ground.Cloud was shocked to find Serina standing above him.She didn't even look up at Cloud,but instead kicked Saido again.He held his stomach out of pain as she kicked him again.He rolled and she ran at him.Just before she could kick him again he grabbed her leg and threw her against a nearby tree.She fell to the ground and Cloud angrily charged him.He swung down as hard as he could,but Saido picked up Serina and held her in front of him.Cloud used every bit of strength he had to stop his sword.The instant he did Saido threw Serina against the tree again and punched Cloud in the stomach as hard as he could.Cloud fell forward and stopped moving. Saido turned back to Serina who was on the ground holding her head and stomach out of pain.He smirked and started walking toward her.Before he could get there,he heard Damien struggle to stand up.**

**"Don't lay a hand on her!"he said as loudly as his crushed ribs would let him.**

**"What are you gonna do?"he asked seeing the shape he was in.**

**"I'm gonna do something my dad told me to do only as a last resort."**

**"Now I'm scared."he smirked again.**

**"Good.Watch this."Damien said finally getting to his feet.He stood painfully and charged every ounce of energy he had.As Saido watched, Damien's energy started flowing around him and it kept getting stronger and stronger.His demonic wind blew around the entire area. His long,pitch-black hair blew with it and his power kept getting higher and higher.Saido continued to watch as Damien's hair started changing color.It went from black to pure white.It stayed that way for a second as Saido felt Damien's power getting dangerously close to his level.For a fraction of a second,it was higher than his,but then Damien collapsed to the ground.As he laid there,his hair changed back to normal and his power shot down to it's normal level.**

**"Too bad.It looks like you couldn't handle that much strength."Saido said sighing to himself out of relief.**

**"You're just lucky I'm already hurt.I should have listened to my dad,but I made the mistake of underestimating you.If I hadn't,I would have transformed long ago and killed you easily."**

**"It wouldn't matter if you could have killed me.I'm not the one you'll have to worry about."**

**"What are you talking about?"he asked as the pain in his stomach started going down.**

**"I'm not the one that's going to receive the Hexedus jewel.I was just going to borrow it long enough to kill Inuyasha.The person that's really going to get it is over four times as strong as I am."**

**"You're bluffing."Damien said as a spark of fear grew inside him.**

**"No.I'm not.He could come here and kill you along with everyone you know right now if he wanted.He just doesn't feel like it."**

**"Yeah,I bet."**

**"It doesn't matter anyway.You won't live long enough to see him!"Saido ran at him and kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach.**

**Damien instantly fainted from the pain and he turned back to Serina. The second he looked at her he was struck in the shoulder by an arrow.She smirked and shot another one that he dodged.It left a deep cut on his cheek and he started running at her.She fired one last arrow that struck him in the opposite shoulder,then he kicked her against the same tree she hit earlier.She screamed and he picked her up.He swung her like a bat into everything in sight.When he finished her entire body was covered in cuts and bruises,and she was bleeding badly in several different places.He let her fall to the ground and she didn't move.Blood stained her entire shirt as she reached for another arrow and her bow. Saido saw that and immediately kicked her arm as hard as he could. Bones in it shattered and she grabbed it quickly out of pain since she couldn't use her bow now anyway.He smiled and walked a short distance away.He picked up his sword and walked back.With the same evil smile he lifted it above his head slowly and gathered his energy. Serina felt him getting stronger,but a second later she thought she sensed his power dropping.It went lower and lower until she thought it was just as low as hers now,but he didn't notice.He tightened the muscles in his arms and started to swing down the sword.She didn't have the strength left to move and closed her eyes for the end.**

**"DRAGON TWISTER!"**

**Serina opened her eyes just in time to see me hurl Saido's energy off the blade of my Tatsaiga.Saido stopped his attack and looked at who had made the sound.He saw the energy from the attack when it was inches from his face.It struck him and destroyed him completely.I landed on the ground and sheathed my sword.It had been so long since I used the Dragon Twister that the blade of my sword hadn't even turned red when I attacked.I quickly ignored that and kneeled next to Serina.I examined the wounds I could see and wished I hadn't killed him so quickly.Serina saw me and the sword hanging from my belt.She looked me in the face for a second,then started crying.I picked her up and woke up Cloud and Vega.They were both shocked to see me,then Serina told Vega what happened to Damien.He tried not to show it,but we could all see the look of worry in his eyes.He walked over to Damien and lifted him in his arms.Damien winced from the pain,but didn't move.When Vega found out that Damien had started to transform,he quickly said he had to go home and would see us soon.He left carrying Damien as I hugged Serina and looked up at Cloud.I stood up with her in my arms and looked him in the face.**

**"All the time I spent trying not to cause trouble with my sword…. caused even more trouble.I know I'm an idiot,you can say it all you want.Before you do I have one thing to say though."**

**"What?"**

**"Thanks for protecting my daughter.If anything would have happened to her,it would have been my fault…."**

**"Just shut up will ya'?Nothing happened.Get over it.She's safe now and Saido's gone.How did you take him out anyway?"**

**"I used the Dragon Twister."**

**"Oh.Well before you came in we all had to fight him without you.I mean,we had it under control,but it would have been nice to have another person with us."Cloud said looking at Serina.**

**"It doesn't matter how strong any of us are.It doesn't make any difference."**

**"What do you mean Serina?"I asked looking down at her.**

**"Saido wasn't the big problem.He was working for someone else."**

**"So?Why's that so bad?"Cloud asked.**

**"I heard him and Damien talking before Damien changed.He said that his boss was over four times as strong as he was.He was only planning to borrow the Hexedus jewel long enough to kill you dad,then he was going to give it to his boss."**

**"He _could_ have killed me too.I was just lucky that you guys had worn him down and that he was too preoccupied to notice me.Otherwise all of us might not be here now."**

**"There's no way a person could be four times as strong as him!He already had enough power and speed to break through Vega and Damien's time freeze!"Cloud said turning away in disbelief.**

**"It didn't sound like he was bluffing at all.If I didn't know any better,I would say that Saido was actually afraid of whoever his boss is."Serina argued making Cloud turn back around.**

**"I don't care!I refuse to believe that there's anyone out there that strong!"Cloud said punching a nearby tree out of frustration.It shattered and he continued hitting others.**

**"Hey!Before you tear down the whole dang forest,listen for a second!"I said as he faced me.**

**"So what if there is someone stronger than us out there again?Big deal.We've dealt with this before.We've even got more allies this time. Especially with Damien and Serina.They both have the potential to become the two best fighters we have.They may be a little to young to get there yet,but with our training they could actually get stronger than us.With our increased strength from training and our new fighters added to that,there won't be anything that could ever defeat us."**

**"Inuyasha,I think you're giving them too much credit this early in their life…."Cloud started.**

**"No I'm not.Serina has already shown up her mother in the Sacred Arrow,and Damien's far surpassed Vega's ability to freeze time.Or apparently slow other opponents down according to what Saido said. From what Serina said,he's even started to transform at this age.Six years ahead of when his father transformed.And he's never even held Vega's sword,which caused Vega to transform when he first changed."**

**"I understand his potential,but it's his attitude that I'm worried about.The kid doesn't stay focused on anything he doesn't like for more than three seconds."**

**"Neither do Serina or I."**

**"Yea,but…I know…shut up!That's not the point!"**

**"Then what is?"**

**"The point is…ummm….STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME!"**

**"Alright,but seriously.Us and Vega can train Damien,while me and Kagome can train Serina.That way…"**

**"Wait a minute!Why can't I help train Serina?"he asked receiving a cold glare from Serina.**

**"Okay,never mind."**

**"Anyway,if we push them as hard as we can,then they will get strong enough to kill Saido's boss.No matter how strong he is."**

**"I still don't think it'll work."Cloud said crossing his arms.**

**"You got a better idea?"**

**"No,but…"**

**"Then shut up.It _will_ work.Now let's go home.I need to get Serina to Kagome so she can take care of her."**

**"Okay."he said still discouraged.**

**"We'll think of a plan when we get her taken care of,now come on!"I snapped as I walked toward home carrying her.Cloud soon followed and when we got home we were shocked to find that Kagome was gone.**

**"Where'd she go!"I asked Tsunami,who happened to be there at the time.**

**"She said she was going to visit her cousin or something.I don't really know.I came over here with Kail to spend some time with my friends,and one of them just left.I think she's depressed though."**

**"Well yeah,we coulda' told you that!I mean,come on!If she went to visit her cousin with this dangerous of a battle going on,I think she's kind of depressed!"Cloud snapped.**

**"Did she say why she left?"I asked calmly.**

**"Yeah,but I'm not supposed to tell you."she said looking at my face to wait for my anger to rise.She was shocked to see me just turn and walk toward our house.Cloud left me alone,and held her back too.**

**"Why did you stop me?"she asked watching me go inside my house.**

**"I think he needs some time alone.Why did Kagome say she left anyway?"he asked still holding her arm.**

**"Don't tell him I told you,but she took what he said earlier the wrong way.When he refused to use his sword again,she thought he meant he wasn't willing to protect her anymore.I tried to tell her what he meant, but she's as stubborn as he is when it comes to being right.So she left earlier and said she was going to take a plane to see her cousin and some other relatives of hers."**

**"She took a plane?How far can they be?"**

**"They live in California Cloud.I don't exactly think she's gonna walk there."**

**"CALIFORNIA!She won't be back for a month!Wait,that might not be such a bad….AAAAAHH!What am I thinking?He won't be any help at all without her here!I'm gonna go catch her before she gets on that plane!"he started to run,but this time she held _him_ back.**

**"What's the deal!"**

**"She left four hours ago Cloud.She's flying right now."**

**"Were we fighting for that long?"he said growing discouraged again.**

**"Yes apparently."**

**"Alright.I need to think of something."he said sitting down on the front porch's swinging bench.He swung back and forth as he thought.**

**"What are you trying to think of?"she asked sitting next to him.**

**"A way to get her back here.I can't call her,we'd never be able to pay off the phone bill.It's kind of long distance from Japan to California."**

**"Why don't you just keep Inuyasha so busy he doesn't have time to think about her?"**

**"You know that dimwit.He'll think about her no matter what he's doing.He'll be chopping firewood,there's Kagome.He'll be cutting the grass,there's Kagome.He'll be…"**

**"Alright!I get it.That won't work.So,what do you think?"**

**"I guess we don't have a choice but to just wait until she gets back."he said almost instantly jumping off the swing and throwing Tsunami to the ground.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"**

**"We can write a letter!"he said so excited he didn't even hear her question.**

**"Hey,that might work.How are we going to find out her new address?"she said temporarily ruining his mood.Then a thought clicked and he ran toward her parent's house.**

**"Where are you going!"she yelled after him.**

**"TO ASK HER PARENTS!"he got in the house and came out minutes later with a piece of paper.He ran back to Tsunami.**

**"Apparently she's went there a couple times before.Here's the address."he handed her the paper.They both rushed inside and started writing a letter.**

**_Dear Kagome,_**

**_I know why you left,but you have to understand something.Inuyasha did not mean what you think he did when he refused to use his sword again.He's still willing to protect you,but he doesn't want to until he has to.Like in the fight Serina was just in for example.She was about to die,explain that when you write back,but he saved her by using the Tatsaiga.So he and all of us want to ask you to come back.He didn't write this because he's too depressed to even come out of the house,but he misses you.That's why he's so sad.Well,write back as soon as you get this.Miss you,_**

_**Cloud,Tsunami,and everyone else.**_

**She folded it and placed it inside an envelope.She sealed it and handed it to Cloud.She told him to take it to the post office and he complained at first,but eventually went.He came back and said he was going to spend the rest of the day with Tifa.She let him and walked over to my house.She knocked on the door and heard Serina say she could come in.She walked in and saw Serina on the couch.She was covered in a blanket and was eating a bowl of warm soup.She ate a spoonful and smiled at Tsunami.She asked where I was and Serina pointed to my closed bedroom door.She tried to go in,but it was locked.She walked back and sat in a chair by Serina.She noticed that Serina was covered in bandages underneath the blanket and also saw her arm was in a sling.Despite reasoning,Serina continued to move her arm around constantly.Tsunami finally made her stop after telling her it would heal slower the more she moved it.Serina continued eating the soup with her left arm and smiled at Tsunami again.**

**"How's Inuyasha taking it?"she asked looking at the closed door.**

**"How does it look?He's sad about Kagome,but even madder at himself for letting me get this hurt and not listening to her in the first place."**

**"Cloud and me wrote her a letter earlier.She should get it just about the time she arrives.We asked her to come back,and told her how Inuyasha felt.She should get the message."**

**"I hope she does.I'm starting to miss her already."Serina said eating again.**

**"Why?She's only been gone a few hours."**

**"Yeah,but there's no one to talk to now."she said looking at my bedroom door.**

**"He'll be over it as soon as he hears she's coming back."Tsunami said walking toward my door.**

**"He won't let you in."Serina said eating her soup.**

**"I'm just gonna try one last thing.Inuyasha,(she knocked on the door),I know how you feel.Let me in,please?"**

**"No.Go away."she heard me say from behind the door.**

**"Come on.I wrote a letter to Kagome and asked her to come back."**

**"YOU WHAT!Tsunami you idiot!"she heard me loud and clear even from behind the door.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I can't believe you wrote her a letter!You weren't supposed to!Now she's probably going to think I didn't care enough to write her!Dang it Tsunami!"**

**"I'm sorry!How was I supposed to know you were planning to write her!"she said back angrily.**

**"Just drop it and leave me alone!"I snapped back.**

**"FINE!"she yelled walking back to the chair.**

**"Told ya'."Serina said taking another bite of her soup.**

**"I don't care if he lets me in or not.If he's gonna be such a jerk,then I hope he stays this sad."**

**"No you don't."**

**"Yeah,I do."**

**"Then why are you starting to cry?"she asked looking at Tsunami's face.She quickly turned away.**

**"I'm not.I just got something in my eye."Tsunami said rubbing it.**

**"Uh huh.Anyway,would you please go talk to Tifa or somebody.I'm about to go to sleep and my dad doesn't want to talk right now.I don't think you want to talk to yourself do you?"**

**"No.I'll leave."Tsunami stood and walked toward the door.She took a last look at my bedroom door and waved goodbye to Serina.At that same time,Vega had returned to the castle and Ryoko was bandaging Damien's wounds.**

**"Come on mom,I don't need the bandages.They slow me down in training."Damien complained.**

**"That's why you don't train when they're on,now hold still."Ryoko said tying the last bandage.**

**"There,all done."she said as he stood up.**

**"Why do you have to treat me like such a baby?"**

**"I'm not.Everyone needs time to heal."she said smiling at him.**

**"Speaking of healing,where is Chrono?I haven't seen him since the last time I kicked his butt in training."Damien smirked.**

**"He hasn't been feeling well lately."**

**"Why not?"Vega asked.**

**"Well,I really shouldn't tell you,but after you fused with him fourteen years ago,it separated your two life energies.You and him haven't been linked together for all this time."**

**"So,what does that have to do with him now?"**

**"Since then,after us and all of Inuyasha's group took those immortality drinks,Chrono has still been aging.It doesn't work on whatever kind of demon he is."**

**"But if that's true,he would have to be dead by now."**

**"Not exactly.From the time that you guys _were_ linked,it gave Chrono more life than he normally would have had.By now though,it's nearly out."**

**"That means that Chrono is about to…"Damien started.**

**"Yes Damien.Chrono is going to die."**

**"I've gotta go talk to him.Where is he?"Vega asked.**

**"He's in his room right now.Go in quietly though,he's trying to sleep."**

**"Alright.I will."Vega said running toward Chrono's room.He got there and quietly went inside.Chrono sat up and Vega sat next to him.**

**"Are you really going to die Chrono?"he asked as Chrono nodded.**

**"Is there anything I can do to help?"Chrono shook his head.**

**"I'm sorry Chrono.If there's anything I can do,just come get me."Chrono nodded again and laid back down on his bed.**

**"Bye Chrono."Vega shut the door behind him and walked back to Ryoko and Damien.**

**"Ryoko,make sure Damien stays here for one whole day at least.His injuries need time to heal."**

**"Hey!I don't need to…"Damien argued.**

**"Okay,I will."**

**"I've gotta leave for a little while.I'll be back in a day or two.Bye."Vega left.**

**"Damien,if you try to leave you won't get any presents for your birthday this year."**

**"But mom,that's not fair!Dad gets to leave!"**

**"Just sit down and rest for now.You can go outside tomorrow."**

**"Fine."he sat down in a chair and watched TV.The day finally passed and the second Damien woke up the next morning he jumped out the window and started looking for his dad.He tore the bandages off his body as he went and kept running.He finally stopped after running for two hours because of his wounds.As soon as he stopped to rest,he heard a loud sound.It sounded like thunder,but he couldn't see any clouds in the sky.He got up and ran toward the sound.As soon as he got close to where he heard it come from,he saw Vega walking toward him.Damien ran up to him and asked him where he had been. **

**"I went back to see the man that gave me my sword."**

**"Why?"**

**"I had to find out if it was okay to do something."**

**"Whatever.When am I gonna get a sword anyway?"**

**"When I think you're ready to have one."**

**"Why don't you think I'm ready now?"**

**"Because you're still too immature to have a blade."**

**"What do you mean by that!"he asked defensively.**

**"You get angry too easy and you still haven't learned how to listen."**

**"I have too learned how to listen!"**

**"No you haven't.You didn't listen to me when I told you not to underestimate Saido…."**

**"So?If I start listening from now on,will it change your mind about me having a sword?"**

**"We'll see."**

**"Okay,so what do you want me to do now?"Damien asked him.**

**"I want you to go home and help your mom with whatever she needs.I have to go talk to someone."**

**"Who?"**

**"Don't ask questions.Just go.I'll be home tonight."**

**"Fine."Damien turned and ran back toward the castle.As he got closer he realized he didn't want to go home and decided to go to my house.When he got there he knocked on the door and heard Serina say he could come in.He walked inside and sat down in a chair close to her.**

**"Where's your dad?"he asked looking around for me.**

**"He's in there."she answered pointing at the door.Damien walked toward the door not expecting it to be locked.Serina tried to warn him as he grabbed the knob and tried to turn it.He kept walking before he realized it didn't turn and ran into the door.He rubbed his forehead and tried turning the knob again,but it still didn't move.**

**"Inuyasha,open up."he said hitting the door.**

**"He's not gonna open it."Serina said from the couch.**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Mom left because of him so now he's mad at himself and sad because she's not here.Tsunami tried to get in earlier."**

**"Hey Inuyasha!Come out,Serina needs help."I opened the door and walked over to the chair.I sat down in it as Damien sat by Serina.**

**"What do you want Damien?I know there's nothing wrong with her."**

**"I was wondering if I could spend the night here."**

**"Why?"I asked as Serina's eyes widened hopefully.**

**"I don't want to go home and clean with my mom."**

**"Okay,I don't care if you do.Just don't bother me."I leaned back in the chair.**

**"Alright,where can I sleep?"**

**"In Serina's room."Serina immediately spat a large amount of the soup she had been eating on Damien.I threw him a towel and he wiped off the soup.**

**"Thanks Serina."he said throwing the noodles in his hair at her.She threw them back at him and stood up quickly.He ran at her and stuffed them in her hair.She shook her head and ran at Damien.She chased him around the room and finally caught him as he tripped over her bow. **

**"You seem to have made a good recovery."I said as Serina started to hit Damien.She smiled and let him go.They both sat back down and started talking.**

**"Well,I'm going back to my room now.I want you both to be asleep before two,got it?"they nodded.**

**"And Serina,don't let me catch you in your room when I wake up.I want you to sleep in here and Damien in there."**

**"Why?You think I'd do something with her?"Damien asked looking at Serina who quickly glared at him.**

**"And what's wrong with me?"she asked testily.**

**"Nothing.It's just that you're my friend.I'd never do anything like that with you…"he said turning away.Serina quickly stood and went into her room.**

**"YOU SLEEP IN THERE!"she yelled slamming the door.**

**"She's very self-conscious about her looks."I said to Damien.**

**"What did I say?"**

**"You hurt her feelings.She likes you,but now she thinks you don't like her.You do,don't you?"I said looking at his face for the truth.**

**"Yeah."he answered as I smiled for the first time since yesterday.**

**"I knew it.You're just like me.Afraid to admit it."**

**"I just admitted it!"**

**"To her moron."**

**"I'm not afraid to tell her.I just don't want to right now!"**

**"That's exactly what I said."**

**"Stop talking about this!I don't want to tell her now and that's final.And I swear Inuyasha if you tell her…."**

**"I won't."**

**"Good.Now I'm going to bed so she can't come back in here and yell at me."he said laying down on the couch.I brought him a blanket and pillow then went back into my room to sleep.Serina came in later and saw we were both asleep.She leaned next to Damien and pulled the blanket up over him.She kissed her fingers and touched his cheek.She saw him move and quickly turned around blushing.When she realized he didn't wake up,she turned back around and watched him sleeping. She smiled at how he looked and walked back into her room to sleep.I slept for a while,then woke up at about four in the morning.I walked toward the kitchen to get something to drink when I saw Damien on the couch.He was sweating and turning back and forth.I wet a wrag in the kitchen sink and filled a glass of water.I kneeled next to the couch and shook him strongly.In a second he stopped turning and woke up suddenly.**

**"DON'T!"Damien sat up quickly with a scared look in his eyes.**

**"Don't what?"I asked handing him the wrag and glass.He took them both and drank the water quickly in large gulps.He wiped his face with the wrag as his expression returned to normal.**

**"Nothing.It was just a dream."**

**"What was it about?"I asked trying to calm him down.**

**"Nothing.I've got to go now,alright?"**

**"Damien,it's four a.m."**

**"I know.I've got to find Saido's boss.I'm gonna take him out before he gets any stronger."he said standing up.**

**"No.You can't.None of us can take him on our own.Especially not right now."**

**"I can do it."**

**"No.I'm not gonna let you go anywhere."I said standing in front of the door.Before I could see it,a bullet flew by my head and blew a hole in the door behind me.**

**"I swear if you don't move the next one's not going to miss."Damien said pointing his gun at my forehead.**

**"Fine.If you want to pull a stunt like this and get yourself killed,be my guest."I said moving away from the door.He ran out quickly and slammed the door behind him.I sat in a chair and tried to calm down.I fell asleep a few minutes later without realizing it.When I woke up it was two o'clock.I walked into Serina's room and saw she was still sleeping.I walked back in the living room and tried to think of what I could do.I wanted to go after Damien,but I wasn't going to leave Serina alone and there was no way I was going to take her with me.Time passed quickly as I thought and she walked in.She sat on the couch and yawned loudly.She asked where Damien was and I told her what had happened that morning.She started for the door and I quickly moved in front of her.**

**"Serina stop.I will not allow you to chase after him.If he's really determined to fight Saido's boss then that's his choice.I won't lose you though.There's no way even the two of you could take him out.All of our strength put together is nowhere near what it would take to kill someone like him."**

**"I don't care.I'm going to help Damien."**

**"No you're not."**

**"But dad,he could die!"she said as tears welled up in her eyes.**

**"I know that,but I won't let you go anywhere."I said grabbing her shoulders.**

**"I hate you!"she yelled slapping me and falling to her knees.She put her face in her hands and started crying.That hurt worse than her hitting me ever could.I kneeled down and lifted her face up in my hands.**

**"I'm sorry Serina.I promise if you stay here,I'll find him okay?"**

**"Really?"she asked as her face brightened.**

**"Yes,but you have to promise you won't follow me."**

**"Okay,I promise."**

**"Good girl."I let go and wiped the tears off her cheeks with my sleeve.**

**"I'm sorry I hit you."**

**"I know.It's okay.It takes a lot more than that to hurt me."**

**"When are you going to leave?"**

**"Just as soon as you want me to."**

**"Could you go right now?"she asked hopefully.**

**"You really do like him don't you?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Alright.I'll be back either when I find him or in a week,okay?"**

**"Okay.Bye dad."**

**"Bye Serina."I said opening the door.**

**"You have to make me a promise first though."she said as I turned around.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You have to promise that when you find him,neither one of you will fight that guy."**

**"Okay.I promise."**

**"Thanks,I love you dad."**

**"I love you too."I said walking out the door.She waved to me as I ran off and shut the door when I was out of sight.She sat in a chair and watched TV to pass time.Every time there was a knock at the door,Serina's hopes sprang up,only to come crashing back down when she realized it was just Cloud or Tifa.After they left,she went and checked the mail.There was a letter for her in it.It showed to be from Kagome's cousin,but she knew it was from her mom.She opened it hastily and unfolded the letter.**

**_Dear Serina,_**

_**I know it's hard for you to deal with what happened,but please try to understand.I just need a little time away from your father to clear my head,that's all.I'll be back soon,so don't start thinking I won't be back.I should be back next week.I would have made it longer,but I know how bad you and the others want me back.Apparently so does your father,so tell him not to be sad over me any more,okay?I hope you and everyone else are all doing well.I hope you understand why I went away like this. Anyway,I gotta go,my cousin's got a date,and I'm supposed to follow to make sure she doesn't screw up.I love you and your father dearly,don't ever forget that.It's just sometimes he gets on my nerves a little,that's all.Tell everyone else I said hi and that I'll be back soon.Miss you all,**_

_**Kagome**_

**Serina closed the letter with a happy smile on her face.She went around and told everyone the news,then went back to her house to make sure she was there when Damien and I returned.She laid on the couch and thought about Damien going to fight that guy.Then she realized she had just sent _me_ to go chase after him.She had made me promise not to fight,but she wasn't completely sure I would listen.If Damien was in trouble when I found him,then she knew I was going to help him out.She quickly tried to stop thinking about what could happen to us both and watched TV again.For an eternity it seemed like she waited for something to happen,for someone to knock at the door.The day passed and night came.At about eight,she decided to take a nice,warm bath to calm down.She had just finished running the water and was washing her hair when she saw Damien walk by.**

**"Damien!"she was so excited she stood up and ran to hug him,not even thinking about how she looked.He turned around just in time to see her and blushed just as she slipped on the tile floor.He caught her before she hit the ground,but he slipped too.She fell on top of him and right about then she realized how she looked.She quickly jumped back in the bathtub and sunk down under the bubbles blushing deeper than Damien.He didn't want to make her mad and quickly continued walking.He had been going to my room to talk to me,but I wasn't there.He walked back to the door of the bathroom and talked to Serina from the hallway.**

**"Serina.Where's your dad?"he asked making sure she knew he was in the hall.**

**"Didn't you see him?He went to stop you from fighting that guy."**

**"He did?I never saw him."**

**"Hold on.Go back in the living room.I'll be there in a second okay?"**

**"Alright."he said walking back to the couch.He sat and waited for about ten minutes and then she came in.Her hair was still wet and messed up since she hadn't tried to dry or brush it yet.He smiled at the way she looked,then his expression turned serious.**

**"Your dad came after me?"**

**"Yeah.I asked him to."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because…because I didn't want to see you get hurt."she said turning away so he couldn't see her blushing again.**

**"How long ago did he leave?"**

**"The next day after you left."**

**"That's not good.I _could_ have fought that guy,but I felt how strong he was.Your dad was right all along.There's no way even all of us together can beat him right now.I hope your dad doesn't get too close to where I turned around."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I got right up to the door of the guy's castle and I thought he saw me there.If your dad gets that close,there's no way he'll be able to get away.I only managed to because I can freeze time."**

**"I really hope he's okay."she said still looking at the floor.**

**"He will be Serina.Your dad's a good fighter.Just because we don't always get along doesn't mean I'm not his friend.He'll be fine.If he doesn't come back today,then I'll go find him."**

**"Thank you Damien.You know,you're a lot more emotional than you let people know."she smiled at him.**

**"No I'm not.Don't say that."he said with a slight blush.**

**"Alright,but thanks anyway."she added kissing him on the cheek.He pretended he didn't like it,but inside Damien couldn't stop thinking about Serina now.First telling me that he really liked her,then seeing her just after he came back,then getting kissed by her,Damien was starting to really like her now.**

**"Well,let's just wait out today and see if Inuyasha comes back."**

**"Okay."she agreed.**

**"When's your mom supposed to come back anyway?"**

**"In about a week.I got a letter from her today.Here,read it."she handed him the letter and he read it over.**

**"That outta' make your dad happy."**

**"Yeah,I think it will."she said putting the envelope on the end table.**

**"So,why don't you get some rest.I bet you've been lonely by yourself,haven't you?"Damien asked.**

**"Yeah,but it's okay.I can wait."**

**"No.If you're tired you need to sleep now.So just lay down there and I'll get you a blanket and some pillows,okay?"**

**"Okay."she said laying down on the couch.He went into my room and came back shortly.He put a pillow under her head and spread the blanket over her.He tucked it under her so she would stay warm and brushed her hair out of her eyes.**

**"Sleep well."he said walking over to a nearby chair.**

**"Damien."she said before he could sit down.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Could you come sit over here by me?"**

**"Sure,if you want."he sat down by the couch.**

**"Thank you.I _have _been lonely all day and I just want someone to be close by.You don't mind do you?"**

**"Not at all."he said smiling at her.**

**"Good.I don't want you to sit there if you don't want to."**

**"I'm fine right here.Now you need to be quiet and get some rest."**

**"Okay.I love you….I mean good night."she said closing her eyes.**

**"I know,it's a habit to say that to your dad.Goodnight."(Sure,that's a good excuse.)Serina thought as she fell asleep.For a while Damien watched her sleep as his feelings for her grew.After an hour,he fell asleep too leaning against the couch.The next morning when they woke up,I still wasn't there so Damien started to leave and began walking out the door.Serina stopped him as he faced her.The second he turned around,he saw her moving toward him.Before he could do anything, their lips met.She moved away a second later and looked at him.**

**"That's for good luck."she said smiling.**

**"I'll be back as soon as I can."he said walking out the door.She waved to him as he ran along the path he had taken earlier.**

**He ran for an hour or so until he could see the castle.There he slowed down and started jumping through the trees to make sure no one noticed him.As he got closer and closer to the door he heard the sound of swordfighting.He quickly grabbed his guns and stood against the wall of the castle.He sneaked around the corner and hid under a group of stairs.He looked around and saw a number of guards and other people walk by,but he never saw who was causing the fighting sound.He watched for a break in the security,then ran as fast as he could toward the inside of the castle.He got through the front door and heard the sounds getting closer.He walked silently forward and got almost to the center of the castle.As he stepped toward the door where the sounds were loudest,he tripped over a string and fell.It had been clear and he wasn't looking down either.He hit the ground and it set off an alarm.He heard the swords stop and footsteps heading toward him.He jumped onto the ceiling and climbed on top of a wooden support beam.He saw a guy run by underneath him and several guards follow him.As soon as they were gone,Damien jumped down and ran through the door.When it opened,he saw it led to an enormous colloseum.In the center of the area,he saw me lying on the ground.He ran toward me and thought my shirt seemed several times larger.As he got closer he realized that it wasn't my shirt.The ground was stained with blood that made my shirt seem bigger.He kneeled next to me and grabbed my sword which was on the ground beside me.He put it in the sheath on my belt and lifted me to a sitting position.He asked if I could walk and I answered by pointing at my leg,which was slashed to bits.He picked me up and froze time.He ran as fast as he could away from the castle.He froze time so that my blood wouldn't leave a trail,and he was jumping through the trees so he wouldn't leave footprints.He got to the door and kicked it as a knock. Serina answered and gasped when she saw me.She had Damien set me on my bed and told him to get Sukari.He ran out and came back with her seconds later.Sukari gave the same gasp and quickly started healing me.In a few minutes I was able to talk,but I still couldn't move.Sukari helped me sit up and put a lot of pillows behind me.I relaxed and thanked them all.**

**"Damien,I owe you one."**

**"What happened anyway?"he asked.**

**"After I followed you to bring you back I got to the castle.I wasn't expecting all those guards to be there.I was so focused on his strength and getting you out of there that I just ran in.All of them jumped me and tied me up.After that their boss,who was also Saido's boss,started asking me where the Hexedus jewel was and I wouldn't tell him.He knew that I was Inuyasha and that I had to know where it was.I kept denying it and that's when I started getting hurt.He said we would fight and if I won I could go free,but if he won I would have to tell him or he would kill me and all my family.I fought him with everything I had.I used a fully-charged Dragon Twister on him and it bounced off.After that I tried using the Wind Scar,but his energy alone disintegrated it."**

**"He's really that strong?"Serina asked.**

**"Yeah.And he wasn't even trying.If Damien hadn't come when he did,I wouldn't be here right now."**

**"What's his name?"Damien asked.**

**"I heard one of his guards call him Heiten."**

**"They didn't say his last name?"**

**"No.The guard only called him Heiten.Then he asked him something I couldn't hear and left.That's all that happened before Heiten started asking me questions.I do know what he looks like though.He had black hair tied in a long ponytail and has a blue,cross-shaped scar on his forehead.His weapon is a pike.You know,a staff with a double blade at the end.He's the strongest lightning demon I've ever seen and his weapon focuses his energy into every attack."**

**"He might be a problem later."Damien said seriously.**

**"How bad _are_ you hurt?"Serina asked.**

**"Bad enough that Sukari didn't make any difference with her healing powers."I answered as Sukari gave a depressed look.**

**"Well you guys take care of him.I've gotta go talk to my dad."Damien said running out the door.Serina yelled for him to stop,but he never heard her.He got back to the castle and was confronted by Ryoko at the door. **

**"Where have you been?"she demanded.**

**"I was uhhhh….training with Inuyasha at his house."**

**"All night?"**

**"Maybe…."**

**"Okay whatever.Your dad wants to talk to you."**

**"Alright,is he upstairs?"**

**"Yes."she answered and began walking toward the town.Damien walked up to Vega's room and entered slowly.**

**"Hey dad."he said in the happiest mood possible.**

**"Damien,I have to talk to you about something."he said seriously.**

**"But dad I didn't do anything with Serina…."**

**"What?Okay,I'm not even gonna ask.I wanted to talk to you about letting you have a sword."**

**"Oh cool.Uhhhh….never mind what I said before."he smirked. **

**"I was going to let you have a sword as your next birthday present,but…."(Great!Now I probably have to wait longer.)Damien thought angrily.**

**"I decided since that last guy was so strong that you should start training with one today."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah.Follow me,I'll show it to you."**

**"Alright."he followed Vega into one of the downstairs rooms.**

**"Now don't tell your mom about this but…."he saw Vega pick up a nearby box.**

**"Here."he said as Damien took the box and immediately dropped it.**

**"What the!"**

**"Heavy isn't it?"Vega smirked.**

**"Yeah.I'll just open it on the floor."he took off the lid and saw the blade inside.**

**"Dad this doesn't look like a normal sword.It doesn't even have a handle…."**

**"Yes it does.They're here."Vega showed Damien the handles built into the side of the blade.The sword was mainly just one large,cresent-shaped blade with two handles in the middle of the flat edge.Vega also showed him two strange rings made into the sword.They were both gold and held up by chains crafted a few inches below each tip of the weapon the blade.He asked what they were for and Vega said he didn't know.**

**"Oh.How am I supposed to fight with this?" **

**"You'll find out.Now try to lift it up."**

**"Alright."Damien grabbed the handles and used too much strength when he lifted it.He got it up,but it flew out of his hands and crashed into the wall.It stuck out the other side and nearly hit Spawn who had just been walking by.Damien and Vega heard him cursing even from downstairs as it flew back toward them.It crashed into the ground at Damien's feet and he lifted it again slowly.He started trying to swing it,but Vega grabbed his arm.He set the weapon down on the floor and looked at Damien.**

**"Let's wait a second before you start swinging it,okay?"**

**"Fine."**

**"I got that weapon from Father Time.You remember him right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"He said that it was crafted by the most skilled swordsmith there ever was.It supposedly has the ability to exceed the power of my sword.It is made of a new-found metal that is even stronger than Cloud's sword. This weapon was forged on the exact day of your birthday according to him.There was supposedly an identical one made,but it was stolen shortly after it was created.This sword was heated and shaped by the light of a red moon.It was then cooled in the tears of a phoenix.When swung by even the slightest skilled swordsman,it has the destructive force of an exploding star.Just think of what you'll be able to do after you learn how to use it."**

**"Dad,I already know how to use a sword."**

**"I know Cloud taught you,but you've never had a sword like this."**

**"Well then let me train with it now."**

**"Fine."he said as they both walked to the training room.They got in the room as Vega showed Damien everything he knew about sword fighting and how to adapt that technique to his new weapon.**

**"Hey dad,I like your attacks and everything,but would you mind if I changed them just a little?"**

**"I don't care."(Good,'cause I was gonna anyway.)Damien thought.**

**"Hold on,I'll let Spawn come in so he can help."Vega called Spawn in and left the room,watching from the glass window.**

**"Hey Damien.How are you gonna change his attacks?"Spawn asked.**

**"Well….why don't you just stand there and find out?"**

**"Okay."**

**Damien froze time and stabbed his sword in the ground.Recently, Damien had gotten new guns that held over four hundred bullets each and he had just emptied both of them at Spawn.When they were empty, Damien grabbed his sword and ran so fast he passed the bullets.He got to Spawn before the shots and sliced him over and over.He managed to get three times the amount of Vega's normal Syncro Slashes before the bullets flew by both sides of him and hit Spawn.He unfroze time and Spawn was hit by all the attacks.He fell to the ground and Damien helped him up.He carried him to the hospital wing and came back to his dad.Vega complemented him on how good his attack was and jumped when he heard someone coming up the stairs.He quickly hid Damien's sword as Ryoko walked in.They made up a story about what happened to Spawn and sat down.Ryoko asked if they could go on a vacation and they agreed.They all went to sleep that night and packed the next morning.When they were ready they left and got to where they were going two hours later.They stopped when they saw a huge colloseum and Ryoko said that was where they were going.Damien asked why and she said it was more of a vacation for her and Vega.He quickly started complaining,but then heard an announcer from the colloseum talking. He said something about a fighting tournament and Damien knew why Ryoko had brought him.He quickly ran over and hugged her,then thanked her.She smiled at his change in opinion and followed him to the door.Vega followed too and handed Damien his sword when Ryoko wasn't looking.Then they both went inside and got a seat as Damien signed up for the fight.Vega and Ryoko sat for ten minutes before the tournament started,then the first round began.Damien was in the first match and Ryoko saw his sword.**

**"Hey Vega,where'd Damien get that sword?"she asked with a fake smile.**

**"I gave it to him earlier….(she raised a fist)WAIT!I only gave it to him so he would be able to help fight Saido's boss."**

**"Oh okay."Vega sighed and turned back to the fight.SMACK!**

**"OOOWW!Why'd you hit me!"he asked rubbing his head.**

**"You should've asked me before you gave it to him.Or at least told me you did earlier."**

**"Yeah,sorry.Let's watch the fight though.That way you can see what he can do with it.He was training all day yesterday."**

**"Fine."both of them turned back to see his opponent on the ground not moving at all.**

**They both gave shocked expressions and watched as the next fight began.The fighter resembled Damien except for his hair which was silver like Vega's,and had the same exact weapon.As they watched,the fighter took out his opponent in less than twelve seconds.Damien did the same in most of his matches,but it started taking longer the further they both got in the tournament.As they watched,Damien stepped out again and waited for his opponent.The announcer called for the match to begin and Damien was still waiting for his opponent.Everyone was shocked when Damien quickly fell sideways and blood stained the ground.He got up and wiped the rest from his mouth,then looked around for his opponent.He still didn't see anyone and was starting to get mad.He closed his eyes and listened for any sound that would tell him where his opponent was.He heard footsteps moving quickly toward him and he jumped into the air.He quickly pulled out his guns and fired below him.He watched them connect with something as blood flew out of nowhere.He smirked and watched as his opponent ran a distance away,leaving a trail of blood for him to follow.Apparently his opponent didn't notice it and Damien took advantage of that.He froze time and grabbed his sword.He did his version of Syncro Slashes and jumped away.He unfroze time and smiled as blood flew in all directions from the spot he had attacked.As he watched,the person he was fighting started coming into view.He had been invisible,but now there was a faint image of him.It grew darker and darker as he watched.The demon came into plain view and then Damien saw it stop moving.He walked back to the room he was supposed to wait for his next match in and set down his sword.He picked up a wrag and cleaned off his mouth where the blood had dried.Just as he was doing that,he saw the guy that looked like him walk by.For a split second Damien felt his power,but it wasn't long enough to tell if he was hiding any of it.He threw the wrag down and watched as the guy walked into the fighting area.The guy's opponent stepped out and Damien didn't think he looked like much of a challenge.He soon realized he was wrong as they started fighting. Damien couldn't tell before,but the guy's opponent was hiding most of his power.As he fought,Damien caught glimpses of it and knew that the other guy couldn't tell.The fight dragged on for what seemed like hours to Damien until the guy that looked like him used a weapon for the first time.He swung it so fast Damien only caught a very short glimpse of it.He was certain he had seen wrong,but it looked just like his sword. The guy smirked as his opponent fell to the ground.He walked back past Damien and sat down.From across the room they looked at each other,both knowing they would meet in the finals.It took the rest of the day for the other matches to finish.The announcer told everyone there would be a break until the finals so the two fighters could rest and give everyone the best fight possible.They could rest for the night,then the tournament would continue the next day.Damien walked back to his parents and they rented a hotel for the night.He happily laid down in the bed and went to sleep early.They both went into the other room and slept too.The next morning they all went back to the tournament.There was a short delay until all the announcers and judges showed up,then they called the two opponents to the center of the colloseum.Damien walked out from one side of the arena as his opponent entered from the opposite end.The met in the center and stared at each other.The announcers told them to begin,but they stood in the same place.At the same time,they both reached for each other's hand and shook.They let go and stared at each other.They wore the exact same cloak and looked almost identical except their hair was different.Damien's opponent spoke first.**

**"My name is Helix Bloodrayne.It'll be an honor fighting someone as skilled as you for a change."**

**"Same here.I am Damien Obscura."**

**"Son of the legendary time-controlling demon,Vega no doubt."**

**"That's correct.Although he's not the only one that can control time now."Damien smirked.**

**"I guessed as much."**

**"Well let's not keep all these good people waiting any longer alright?"Damien said placing a hand on his new sword held in the back underneath his cloak.**

**"Yeah,we should give them their money's worth."he said placing a hand on his which was in the same place as well.**

**"Ummmm,if you don't mind,could you two begin fighting now?"the announcer asked.They both nodded where he could see.**

**"Then let the match begin!"he said as they both charged each other.**

**Just before they got to each other,they both drew their swords and swung.The blades hit and sent sparks flying everywhere.Damien looked at Helix's sword and saw it was exactly like his.Vega stared in shock from the stands at Helix's weapon.(That must be the other one that was forged with Damien's.How did this kid get his hands on it?)he thought as they both attacked again.Helix spun backwards and swung as Damien did the same.Each time they hit,they were both shocked to see how alike their fighting styles were.Damien jumped high into the air and started to swing back down.As he did Helix moved out of the way swung upward.It hit Damien in the side and he fell to the ground.He swung behind him and struck Helix who was about to attack again.He fell and they both charged back at each other with a powerful swing. Over and over they attacked as the fight dragged on for hours.At the same time I was sitting on my bed at the house trying to let my wounds heal.Serina had left with everyone else to go to the store for medicine and groceries.When Damien had left to go back home,he had given Serina the Hexedus jewel for safe-keeping.While they were gone,Heiten had managed to find my house and knew that the jewel was inside.He broke down the door and ran over to me before I could even react.He held his pike to my throat and grabbed the Hexedus jewel.**

**"Don't move if you want to live."he moved the pike away and took a small jewel out of his pocket.**

**"I'll bet you're wondering what this is aren't you?This is the reincarnation of the Shikone jewel."**

**"What do you mean?"I asked sitting up and looking for a way to get the jewel back.**

**"With the help of certain demons and a lot of time,I have managed to bring back the former power of the Shikone jewel.Only this one is not weakened by all the good powers of the former jewel.Thanks to me,this one has over five times the strength of the old jewel.And it is as evil and corrupted as the Hexedus jewel.Now that they are so much closer to being identical,they have the ability to fuse together and create the ultimate jewel of darkness and power.Now watch."he held the new,pitch-black Shikone jewel and the Hexedus jewel close to each other as they began to glow red.They pulled toward each other and he let them go.The jewels floated in midair and for a moment,they shined so brightly neither of us could look at them.A second later they faded and when we both looked back,there was only one jewel on the floor.It had features of both jewels and looked like a black version of the Hexedus jewel.Heiten picked it up and carried it to me.Before I could move he grabbed my necklace and held the jewel next to it.The jewel glowed again and seemed to melt together with my necklace.I tried pulling it off,but it was attached to my necklace and I couldn't break it.**

**"Now find all your friends and kill them."**

**"What are you talking about?I'm not gonna…."I tried to finish my sentence as the new jewel began glowing again.**

**"Now the jewel is going to take you over.As soon as it does,you will be unable to determine friend or foe.The only person you'll know is me."**

**"Heiten…."I tried to talk as his expression grew more sinister.I could feel the overwhelming power of the jewel as it began to transfer it's energy to me.Moments later,I began to transform.I quickly changed to a full demon unwillingly,but it didn't stop.My power kept rising and I had no control over it.I fell to my knees as the jewel began giving me more energy than my body could handle.My muscles bulged and the wounds I had healed completely.My claws and fangs grew sharper than they had ever been before,and the gash that normally appeared on both sides of my face when I turned full demon turned black.Also,instead of there being only one there were now three long scars along both of my cheeks.My bones that had been shattered immediately mended together and I felt perfectly fine.When the jewel finished giving me energy my muscles went back to normal,but I still had all the energy.I remained on the ground and Heiten walked over to me.He reached a hand out to help me up,but felt my power incline.**

**"Okay fine.I order you to kill everyone now."he said moving out of the way of the door.I quickly slashed at him with my claws and he ran out the door.I caught him as soon as he got out and cut him across the chest.He fell to the ground bleeding badly and I quickly started running.I ran as fast as I could until I got to Vega's castle.I killed everyone that was there,for some reason Chrono and Spawn weren't, then I found Damien's trail and followed it.In minutes I was at the colloseum and could hear a fight going on.I ran at the stands and used my Iron Reaver.It hit the part of the stands in front of me and destroyed it completely,then I ran through the open gap.Vega took Ryoko and ran off toward the castle as all the other people fled.Damien and Helix stopped attacking when they saw the side of the stage blow up.They didn't see who had caused it,then they saw me walking toward them.Damien knew it couldn't have been me that did that and told Helix to calm down.**

**"This is just my friend.His name's Inuyasha.He's not strong enough to do that."Damien said as I got closer and closer.**

**"Hey Inuyasha,what's with the new look?"WHAM!I punched Damien hard in the face.He flew backwards and slammed into the ground.Helix quickly re-drew his sword and held it in front of him. Damien got up and wiped the blood off his face.**

**"What the hell's your problem!I can understand that you're upset 'cause Kagome left,but that doesn't give you a reason to punch me!"he snapped drawing his own sword.**

**I quickly ran at Helix and slashed at him with my claws.He saw me just soon enough to block with his sword as Damien swung his at me.I jumped out of the way easily and he struck Helix hard.Being in this hyper demon form,I was too fast for them to keep up with.Each time they would attack me,I would move and either hit them back,or let them strike each other.Damien got tired of it and froze time.He used his version of Syncro Slashes,but it didn't even leave a scratch.Just as he unfroze time,it froze again and we were shocked to see Helix had done it.Damien hadn't even known that he could do that.He ran behind Helix and watched his attack.Helix jumped high into the air and charged up a large amount of his energy.He swung his sword at the sky and sent the energy flying off.The force of the release threw him back to the ground and he ran at me.He cut me over and over,until I finally gave up counting,then he moved out of the way.He hadn't left a cut yet,but I wasn't expecting what happened next.The energy he fired earlier came down right then and struck me just as many times as he had attacked me before.This time the attacks tore off pieces of my shirt and left bruises where they hit.Helix kneeled down on the ground,trying to regain his energy.He was getting tired fast.He had just fought Damien and now he had just used that last attack that took most of the energy he had left.I was watching him when I realized I couldn't see Damien. He had been standing behind Helix just a minute ago,now he wasn't there.I started looking around for him,just as I heard him talking.**

**"You've seen this before….TIME CALIBUR!"Damien spun his sword and launched a Time Calibur attack that was easily twice the size of Vega's.**

**It hit me full force and blew me into the stands.I got up slowly and jumped back down to Damien.I ran at him and punched him hard in the stomach again.He flew into the stands on the opposite side of the arena.I ran at him again,just as I felt Helix's power give a large incline.I stopped and looked at Helix just as a pair of platinum wings emerged from his back.He threw his sword to Damien and ran at me,then punched me hard in the side.I managed to avoid a most of the attack, but it still hit me hard enough to break some of my ribs.The energy carried in his punch flew behind me and destroyed most of the stands that were left.He lifted his hands above his head and brought them down as hard as he could.He blew me to the ground,causing an enormous crater,and jumped high into the air.I opened my eyes just in time to see Helix flying down at me.He was flying so fast he looked like he was on fire.He got right above me and pulled back his fist.I tried to roll out of the way,but the crater kept me from rolling.He flew straight down and punched me in the stomach as hard as he could,still carrying the momentum from flying down.He hit me so hard I bounced off the ground and as I was falling back down he attacked again.He punched me into the crater wall and I hit so hard I stuck into it.While I was stuck he punched me over and over as hard as he could.With each hit he pushed me further and further into the wall.He kept hitting my broken ribs and he broke some more to add to them.I got tired of it and focused my energy.I shot it all around me and blew myself out of the crater wall,hurling Helix away from me too.Helix hit the ground and transformed back to normal.I started to run at him when I felt Damien's power going up.**

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Damien yelled running at me.**

**I ran back at him and we both pulled back our fists.Just before we would have ran into each other,we both punched as hard as we could.Our fists collided directly and I felt bones in Damien's arm shatter.He quickly backed away and spun backwards.I ducked and his foot flew over my head.I grabbed it and threw him at the wall.He pulled out his gun before he hit and fired as long as he could.Over twenty bullets hit me before Damien crashed into the wall.A lot of them hit me in my ribs and I fell to the ground.The second I did Helix ran at me and kicked me as hard as he could.It hit my stomach and blew the crater even larger.He charged every last ounce of energy he had and jumped into the air.A second later another image of him appeared beside Helix and they both flew at me.They landed on opposite sides of me and both drew their swords.They both held their swords out sideways and ran at me.The blades sliced at my sides and I started to hit them when they both knocked me in the air.They both slammed the flats sides of their swords into me and it threw me back to the ground.I hit the crater and blew it twice the size it was.I laid in the crater holding my sides in pain. My sides had been slashed so deep you could see the fragments of my broken ribs.I held both my sides and looked up to see Helix and his mirror image charging up energy.I stood painfully and tried to jump out of the crater.I was almost out when they fired.The energy flew at me and hit only my legs,but most of it didn't even hit them.The center of the energy struck the middle of the crater and created a new one that engulfed the entire stadium.Helix's image disappeared and he fell to the ground.Then the whole stadium collapsed and fell on all of us.Helix and Damien climbed out of the debree and looked around for me.They saw a large area of the debree covered in blood and guessed they had finally won.They both started walking away when they felt my power rise again.A blast of my energy blew the debree off me and I stood up painfully.They both covered their eyes as the ruins flew by them.When they looked back I had drawn my sword.I began to gather every ounce of energy I had.My sword shined white and I lifted it behind my head. Damien and Helix immediately started running at me to stop the attack. Just before they got to me I jumped in the air and hurled every ounce of energy in the blade at them.The force of the energy flying off snapped the sword into four different pieces.They flew in different directions as I watched the attack fly at Damien and Helix.They both drew their swords and started to swing at me when they saw the attack flying at them.On an impulse from both swords,Damien and Helix slammed the flat edge of their swords together and created a shield.They both looked at it surprised,but quickly stabbed it into the ground as the attack got closer.They both got behind it and braced for the impact of the attack.It struck the shield and pushed against it.Helix and Damien held it as hard as they could,but the attack still pushed the shield through the ground.The shield blocked most of the energy,but some of it just bounced off it.The energy that did bounce turned into beams and flew everywhere.Each time a beam hit the ground it created a crater twice the size of the one Helix created when he attacked me.The energy continued pushing against the shield.The rings on each sword started spinning and began absorbing the attack.As Damien and Helix held the shield in place,the rings shot almost the full attack back at me.It flew directly at my chest and struck the combined jewel that hung from my neck.It struck the center of the jewel and shattered it.The rest of the attack hit me and blew me to the ground causing the largest crater yet. The shards spread into the sky and flew in all directions.All but two went into the distance where I couldn't see them,but those two flew at both Damien and Helix.One hit Damien in the right leg and one hit Helix's right arm.They both looked at where the jewel had hit in each of them,then turned toward me.The drew their swords and walked slowly over to me.They saw me lying on the ground as my blood stained the sand.I opened my eyes and saw them.For a second I didn't notice I wasn't under the jewel's spell anymore,then Damien started talking.**

**"Are you back to normal now?"he asked seeing that my power had returned to it's original level and that I looked normal again.**

**"Yeah….I guess.…"I said sitting up.I collapsed back to the ground quickly and held my sides.They both helped me up and we walked until I finally reached a tree.I leaned up against it and relaxed.**

**"What the hell happened to you?"Damien asked.**

**"I was trying to recover my strength at home when Heiten busted down the door and took me by surprise.Serina had left the jewel at the house while she and the others went to get groceries and medicine.He grabbed that jewel and took some other jewel out of his pocket.He said it was a reincarnation of the Shikone jewel.He fused them together somehow and then he stuck it to my necklace.After that I wasn't able to control anything I did.I could see it happen,but I couldn't stop.He kept telling me to kill you guys and I slashed him across the chest.After that I came here and fought you two,then the jewel broke.I wasn't trying to hurt you two,but I couldn't stop myself."**

**"Yeah,it's okay.We'll be fine."Damien said holding his broken arm.**

**"Anyway,let's go home.Serina and your mom can treat our wounds."I said painfully.**

**"Alright.You gonna go home Helix?"Damien asked.**

**"I don't have a family.I normally just stay at my friends' houses."**

**"You don't have a family?How did that happen?"I asked.**

**"My parents were both killed when I was really young."**

**"Oh,sorry."I said.**

**"Yeah,that sucks."Damien added.**

**"Wait a minute,why don't you go live with Damien?I know his parents won't mind."I offered.**

**"You think I could?"Helix asked looking at Damien hopefully.**

**"Yeah,let's go."Damien said walking toward the castle.Helix followed and they both said goodbye.**

**"Tell your dad to come to my house Damien.I need to talk to him,but I've gotta heal for a while thanks to you two.Bye."I picked up the broken pieces of my sword and walked toward the house as I heard Damien say he would.I got to the house and saw Heiten on the ground.I stopped and kneeled next to him.**

**"I don't like you any more than before,but that doesn't mean I want you to die this painfully."I said watching him hold his chest as blood poured out of the slashes I made earlier.I held up my claws and started to attack so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.He held up a blood-soaked hand and I stopped.**

**"….don't kill me yet…."**

**"Why not?"I asked.**

**"….I have to give you something…."**

**"What?"I asked as he pointed to a spot a few feet away.I saw it was a shard of the fused jewel and picked it up.**

**"Why do you want me to have this?"I asked as I held up the shard and looked at it.**

**"….I can't use it now…."**

**"Thanks anyway.Hang on,I'm gonna see if I can get you to a hospital in time to keep you alive."I started to go back to the house.**

**"Wait!"Heiten called painfully.I stopped and came back. **

**"….it's too late for me now…."**

**"No it's not.If I can get to a phone…."**

**"….forget it.The only thing I can do now is give you advice…."**

**"What advice?"**

**"The way Saido managed to avoid Damien and Vega's time freeze was by accelerating my body.When you have enough energy,you focus a large amount of it into every part of your body,then it will accelerate and break you the time freeze.Also tell Damien this.The way to really freeze time is to use five times the power it takes for him to do what he thinks is freezing time now.If he freezes time five times as much as he does now,then time will actually freeze and no one will be able to move at all."**

**"Okay,thanks.Now stop talking."**

**"….before I go,I have to say….I'm sorry for what happened at my castle…"**

**"It's okay,I don't care.Just shut up so I can help you."I insisted.**

**"….if you gather all the shards of the jewel back together,it will grant you a wish just like the last Shikone jewel.Only this time it won't lose any power or disappear after the wish…."**

**"Heiten shut up.It's hurting you more the longer you talk." **

**"….please do me a favor Inuyasha…."**

**"What?"**

**"….please bring me back with the jewel…"**

**"I promise I will."**

**"…thank….you…."he closed his eyes and relaxed.**

**His heart stopped and I stood up.I walked painfully back to the house and collapsed on my bed again.I dropped the pieces of my sword next to the bed and waited painfully for over an hour until the girls came back. The second Serina came in,she saw a trail of blood leading to my bedroom door.She ran into my room as Sukari followed.She asked what happened and I told her as Sukari tried healing me.It didn't work at all, so she got the bandages and medicine they had just bought.They poured iodine in all my cuts and Serina had to hold her hands over my mouth so no one outside the house could hear me scream.The pain finally subsided and they started bandaging my wounds.When they were finally done,I laid back in bed and thanked them both.I told them everything that happened after they went to the store.They both sat down on the bed and told me to go to sleep.I gladly obeyed and fell asleep quickly.When I woke up they were both asleep beside me.I sat up and quickly fell back down when I felt my sides.It shook the bed when I fell back and woke both of the girls up.**

**"Sorry.I didn't mean to wake you."**

**"It's okay….what were you doing?"Serina asked as Sukari yawned loudly.**

**"I was gonna go fix some breakfast for all of us,but my sides are hurt too bad."**

**"Dad,you shouldn't have tried to move.It's only gonna make your injuries last longer."**

**"Yeah.I won't try again for a long time."I said as something poked my side sharply.I started reaching into my pocket and after a few seconds pulled out the jewel shard that Heiten had given me.**

**"What's that dad?"Serina asked staring curiously at the black shard.**

**"It's a shard of the jewel that turned me into a hyper demon.Heiten showed me where it was just before he died."**

**"Can I see it?"Sukari asked walking over.**

**"Sure,here."I handed it to her.**

**"Why is it black?"she asked holding it up to the light.Even through the light it was still pitch-black.**

**"After Heiten somehow reincarnated the Shikone jewel,he combined it with the Hexedus jewel.The shard you have in your hand is a fragment of the two combined."**

**"Oh.So when you get healed are you gonna try to find the shards of _this_ jewel?"Sukari asked.**

**"Yeah.When we find all them I'm gonna wish Heiten back."**

**"Why are you gonna waste a wish on him?"Sukari asked.**

**"This new jewel doesn't go away once you make a wish.It even keeps it's full power afterwards."**

**"Okay,here."Sukari handed the jewel shard back to me.**

**"What are you gonna do with it dad?"Serina asked.**

**"I'm not sure yet."**

**"Okay,well we're gonna go make breakfast.We'll bring yours in here so you don't have to move."**

**"Okay,thanks Serina."**

**"It shouldn't take long."Sukari said as they walked out.**

**"Alright."I waited for about fifteen minutes until they came back. They brought a tray with all kinds of food on it.I ate until I was completely full,then I laid back down.They took the tray back and washed the dishes,then came back.They sat down by me again and just started conversations.We talked about Kagome and Serina finally remembered about the letter she got.She brought it to me and I read it. I smiled and handed it back to her.**

**"I can't wait for mom to get back.It's not the same without her here."**

**"I know how you feel.I'm not used to her not being here either."I said.**

**"She should be back soon,right?"Sukari asked.**

**"Yeah,according to her letter."**

**"Okay.Well I gotta go,I'm supposed to meet someone today."Sukari said walking toward the door.**

**"Hey Inuyasha,how long has it been since you saw your little sisters?" **

**"I don't know.They both went to live with Tsunami when she moved out fourteen years ago.Since then I don't know where they went."**

**"Okay.I was just wondering.'Cause I'm going to visit a friend of Tsunami's and I was thinking about them for some reason.Anyway,I gotta go now or I'll be late.See you guys later."Sukari walked out and Serina laid down next to me.**

**"Dad?"**

**"Yeah?"I turned over and faced her.**

**"What was it like when you fell in love with mom?"**

**"Ummm….why do you ask Serina?"**

**"I'm just curious."**

**"Okay.Well when I first realized I loved her was actually in the middle of a battle.There was a fire demon that had stolen her and threatened to kill her.I finally found her and began fighting the demon.I had to give her my top shirt so he couldn't burn her,which left me vulnerable.I wasn't very good at fighting back then,so he was really hard.Every time I tried to attack he would shoot fire at me,then when I dodged he would cut me with his sword.I started tiring down really fast and his fire started hitting me.It burned every cut I had and soon I couldn't move. Just before he used his best fire attack that would have killed me easily, your mom moved in front of me.She stood with her arms held out,and blocked every inch of fire he blasted at me.After that I killed him because he was out of energy,and helped your mom.She had my shirt on,but the fire still managed to get inside the kimono and burn her badly.I helped her bandage all the worst burns and that was the first time we ever kissed."**

**"How long had you known her then?"**

"I had known her for a couple months."

**"It took you _that_ long to kiss her?"Serina asked with a shocked look.**

**"Yeah.I didn't think I even liked her.I only stayed with her at first because she nursed me back to health after I got beat up by a gang of demons."**

**"Why did they beat you up?"**

**"You're just in a curious mood today aren't you?"I smiled.**

**"Anyway,they beat me up for three reasons.One,I ran away from home.Anyone that runs away from home has to get their butt kicked at least once before people will leave you alone.Two,I always got into fights at the school I went to.Three,I'm a half demon." **

**"Why does you being a half demon make any difference?"**

**"I thought your mom had already talked to you about this?Anyway,it makes a difference because everyone in the demon world despises half demons."**

**"What's wrong with them?"she asked as I smiled to myself.**

**"I wish I knew the answer to that.There's nothing really wrong with us.They just don't like half demons.Because we have a part of both in us.Part human and part demon."**

**"But I have part of both too.Why don't they pick on me?"**

**"Because you never stay in the demon world long enough by yourself. You're always with me or somebody they know will kill them if they make fun of you.Plus,you're only one-fourth demon."**

**"Oh.Is that bad?"**

**"No,not at all.Also,you're luckier than I was.None of the humans here know you're part demon."**

**"Okay.Can I ask another question?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Do you ever get scared when you're in a fight?"**

**"Of course I do.Everyone does.People normally hide their fear so their friends won't be afraid."**

**"Do you do that?"**

**"Yes.Every time your mother is in a fight with me,I'm always worried that something will happen to her.That's why I try to keep her from following me into fights."**

**"I hate to be annoying,but can I ask something else?"**

**"Yeah,go ahead."**

**"Have you ever cried?I mean,I've never seen you."**

**"No.Not out of sadness.I've cried a lot out of pain before thanks to my older sister,but that's it."**

**"Okay."Serina looked around the room.**

**"You can ask another question if you want."**

**"Alright.Promise you won't get mad or anything."**

**"Okay."**

**"Can I go out with Damien?"**

**"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna ask me that.You can,only on one condition."**

**"What's that?"**

**"You have to promise that you won't follow him into any really dangerous battles unless I'm there." **

**"Okay dad,I promise."**

**"Good.Anything else you wanna know?"**

**"Ummm….yeah.If we like kiss,what am I supposed to.…"**

**"Hold on.You can talk to your mom about kissing and all that.I'm not that great at explaining it."**

**"Okay then.I have another question."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Will I ever get to meet your younger sisters?"**

**"Yeah,if you want.They're a lot nicer than Tsunami.I'll find them for you some time."**

**"Okay.Well thanks for answering all my questions.Why don't you get some sleep now?"**

**"Alright.If you want to go anywhere,just leave a note okay?"**

**"Okay,sleep well."she said as I closed my eyes.I fell asleep and slept soundly for the rest of the day and night.I woke up suddenly the next morning to find Serina shaking me.**

**"Dad,time to wake up.There's someone here to see you."**

**"….what time is it?…."I yawned.**

**"It's almost noon."**

**"….alright,I'm getting up…."**

**"Come on."**

**"You mean walk?Okay I'll try,but…."**

**"Then come on."she grabbed my hand and helped me out of bed.I held my right side and limped into the living room.I sat in the chair and didn't see anyone there.Serina told me to close my eyes and I did.She told whoever it was to come in and then said I could open my eyes.The second I did a young girl kissed me before I could even move.Then she grabbed me in a hug that nearly rebroke my ribs.She let go and smiled at me.I was so surprised I fell back in a chair.**

**"It's good to see you again."the girl said.**

**"Who are you?"I asked looking at her.**

**"You don't recognize me?I'm your sister."**

**"You can't be my sister.All my sisters are morons and not near as cute as you."I said trying to figure out who she was.Then I noticed her blue hair and wanted to hit myself for complementing her.**

**"Yugena?Is that you?"**

**"Yes it is.So,I look cute do I?"she smiled widely.**

**"No,I just….umm…."**

**"Thank you Inuyasha."she said sincerely.**

**"You're welcome.Anyway,when did you get here?"**

**"Just a couple minutes ago."**

**"Where's Marlene?"**

**"She's exploring the house.We haven't been here since we were really young."**

**"How old are you now anyway?"**

**"I'm nineteen."**

**"That means Marlene is twenty-three right?"**

**"That's right.So,where's Kagome?"she asked as Serina pulled her out of the room and told her.They both walked back in.**

**"Sorry,I didn't know."Yugena apologized.**

**"It's okay.You really turned out to be a cute girl Yugena.Not the little brat with a ponytail I used to know."I said as she made a face.**

**"Thank you.Marlene's not a mop-head anymore either.She let her hair grow and found out that make-up actually helps you look better."**

**"You're the only mop-head around here."we all looked and saw Marlene walk down the stairs.**

**"Marlene you look….umm…."I was too shocked to think of the word.**

**"Didn't think your sisters could look this good did you?"she asked sitting down on the couch.Everyone else did the same when they realized they were standing.**

**"So,how do we look?"she asked pointing to Yugena and back at herself.**

**"You guys look beautiful.I never imagined that you two would turn out to be this pretty.You're actually nice now too.When you were little you two were a pain."**

**"Yeah,we know.But living with Tsunami again without you there changed us.We learned how to act again really fast.Kail was nice though.Any time we got grounded he would sneak candy up to our rooms."**

**"Sorry I wasn't there.I had my own kid to raise."I pointed to Serina.**

**"She's your daughter?I thought she was one of Sukari's friends or something.Now I see the resemblence.Kagome's hair and your ears. She's also got Kagome's eyes."Marlene said.**

**"Yeah,she's really pretty Inuyasha."Yugena added. **

**"Thanks."I said as Serina blushed.**

**"I'm not as pretty as you two though."Serina said admiring Marlene's blonde hair.**

**"You just need to find the right make-up and buy the right shampoo for your hair.Hold on,I've got a small bottle here."Marlene picked up her purse and gave Serina a tiny bottle of her shampoo.**

**"Thanks.I'll buy some more the next time I'm at the store."**

**"I have a better idea.Inuyasha,would it be alright if I took Serina to the mall with me?"**

**"I don't mind.Just make sure you guys are back before eleven."**

**"Okay,come on Serina."Marlene grabbed her hand and they ran out.**

**"She may be older than you,but Marlene's still as immature as ever."I smiled at Yugena.**

**"She needs to learn to control herself.She has seven different boyfriends right now.Every one of them live by each other.Yet somehow she manages to keep them from finding out she's cheating on all of them."**

**"Haven't you tried talking to her?"**

**"Yeah,but she won't listen to me about that.She keeps saying at least she's good enough to even get a boyfriend."she mocked in Marlene's voice.**

**"Why don't you have one Yugena?You've been old enough for a long time and you're a lot nicer than most girls.Don't pay any attention to Marlene,she's just jealous because guys would actually like you more than her if you would try to talk to them."**

**"Really?You think so?"she asked as her eyes lit up.**

**"Yeah.Just try starting conversations with them every now and then."**

**"Okay,anything else?"**

**"No.Ask Kagome when she gets back.I'm not really good with this stuff.…"**

**"Okay.So,can I ask you something?"**

**"Yeah,what?"**

**"How did you get hurt this badly?"she pointed to my side that I was still holding.I told her everything that had happened lately and when I finished she asked if I still had the shard.**

**"Yeah."I held it out to her.**

**"Why don't you put it in you?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"If you put it inside you,it will make you a lot stronger and you'll be able to heal faster."**

**"It will?Okay,I'll try." **

**"No.Give it to me.You don't want to do it yourself.It'll hurt and if _you_ do it then you'll know when it's going to stab into you so it'll hurt even worse.Just give it to me and close your eyes."I handed it to her and shut my eyes.**

**"Now think about something else.Like where Marlene will end up taking Serina after she gets done in the mall."**

**"What?You mean she's….OWW!"I grabbed my chest as the jewel shard stabbed into it.**

**"See?That wasn't so bad.Now watch."she pointed at my chest.It started glowing where the shard was and I felt my ribs healing.A minute later I could move around and it didn't hurt very bad.I walked around a little bit,then sat back down.**

**"Thanks Yugena.What did you mean where they would go after the mall?"**

**"Marlene'll probably take her to some other places after they get done at the mall."**

**"Well I guess it's nothing to worry about…."**

**"How old is Serina again?"Yugena asked quickly.**

**"She's fourteen."**

**"Okay.There's nothing to worry about.If she was eighteen then there's no telling where Marlene would take her."**

**"So,anything else you wanna know?"**

**"Don't you need to get your sword fixed?"**

**"Yeah.I'll go as soon as I feel better."**

**"I could take it for you if you want."**

**"Really?You don't mind?"**

**"No.Are these all the pieces?"she asked picking up the four chunks of metal.**

**"No,there's a couple small ones on the table.Here."I handed them to her.**

**"Okay.I'll take them to Yugo.I'll be back by dark okay?"**

**"Sure.Be careful."**

**"Alright,bye."she took the pieces and went out the door.Just as it started getting dark,she came back.She held my sword in its sheath and placed it against the wall.**

**"Yugo said it should be even better than before.He did say that you saved more than the sword though.When you were picking up the small pieces,you picked up a shard of the new jewel as well.He molded it with the sword and now it has a jewel embedded deep in the blade.Still, besides the jewel shard,it's just like it was before."**

**"Okay.I'll just have to find out what difference the jewel shard made on it."I started getting up.**

**"No you don't.You're going to stay right there until you're better. Yugo told me not to let you touch it until you were back to full health."**

**"Alright Yugena.I won't try to get up."**

**"Good.Just because I'm younger and smaller than you doesn't mean I can't stop you."she stood in front of me with her arms crossed.The look on her face was so determined I didn't have the heart to try and move.**

**"It's getting close to eleven.If they don't show up by then I want you to go find them for me okay?"I asked.**

**"Sure.As long as you don't try to get up."Yugena threatened.**

**"I won't."we waited until it was just a couple minutes from eleven. Yugena was just getting ready to leave when there was a knock at the door.She opened it and Marlene ran in with Serina right behind her.**

**"Sorry we're late.It took longer than I thought it would."Marlene said sitting back down.**

**"Where else did you go?"Yugena asked as Marlene gave a curious look.**

**"What do you mean?We went to the mall."**

**"And where's the stuff?"Yugena asked standing up and crossing her arms.**

**"It's outside."she pointed toward the door.Yugena looked outside and saw a huge pile of boxes that were stacked higher than the door.**

**"Where did you two get the money for all this?"Yugena asked.**

**"You really shouldn't leave your wallet lying around sis."Marlene smirked handing it back to her.Yugena took it and turned around, trying to calm down.She faced us again and walked over to Marlene.**

**"When do you think you'll be able to pay me back?"she asked innocently.**

**"Umm….when I get paid at my job…."**

**"You don't have a job."**

**"Umm….I'll take care of that next…."Yugena turned around even angrier than before.She seemed calm,then she turned around and punched a hole in the wall right beside Marlene's head.**

**"You better pay me back this time.I've put up with you not keeping your promises for long enough."Yugena walked back to the couch and sat down angrily.**

**"Calm down Yugena.It's no big deal.I'll make up for what they stole from you."I said grabbing her hand.**

**"No,I don't want you to…."**

**"It's no big deal.You two go get the stuff you bought before someone steals it."I said as they walked out.They brought it all in after a few trips back and forth.They went to Serina's room and opened all the boxes.When they had finally put all the stuff away,they came back down and saw me hugging Yugena.I let her go and told Serina to go talk to her.I grabbed Marlene and pushed her onto the couch.**

**"Marlene,I don't know what your problem is,but stop being so mean to Yugena.She didn't do anything to you."**

**"I was just…."**

**"Save it.Stop stealing things from Yugena and making fun of her just because she doesn't have a boyfriend!"I said getting angrier than I realized.**

**"Alright I will."Marlene said with a hint of fear in her voice.**

**"You better.If Yugena tells me one more thing that you did wrong to her then you're gonna wish Tsunami was here instead of me."**

**"Okay.I'll go apologize."Marlene walked into the room where they were.A few minutes later she came back and Yugena had a smile on her face.**

**"What did you say to her?"I asked.**

**"I told her that to make up for how I treated her I would take her to a party my friends are having."Marlene said sitting down.**

**"It's a start.So anyway.…"I started to say something when our phone rang.Serina handed it to me.  
"Who is it?"I asked.**

**"It's Damien."he answered as I told Serina who it was.**

**"Oh,hey."**

**"Hey.I just had some stuff to tell you.I'm gonna be moving out soon with Helix to look for the jewel shards…."**

**"Let me talk to him dad."Serina pleaded.**

**"Hold on.Did you say something else?"**

**"Yeah.I'm only gonna be here for another week.Also,sorry for wailing on you at the colloseum…."**

**"It's cool Damien.Anything else?"I asked holding my ribs irritatedly.**

**"Can I talk to him now dad?Please?"Serina pleaded again.**

**"Wait a minute Serina.Now,what Damien?"**

**"This probably isn't the best time to ask….but can I spend the night tonight?"**

**"What!First of all,why do you want to come over at eleven at night? Second,why do you wanna come over anyway?"**

**"Uh….I don't know the answer to either one.Still….can I?"**

**"Dad can I talk to him pleeeeeaaaasee!"**

**"He's coming over,now be quiet for a second."I said as she fell onto the couch in shock.**

**"Anyway Damien,I don't care I guess."**

**"Okay then,can I ask you something else?"**

**"Sure why not?"**

**"Do you think maybe Helix could come with me and I introduce him to everyone?"**

**"Dammit Damien!Why the hell couldn't you decide to do this during the day!"I asked growing more irritated.**

**"Uhhh….I don't know…."**

**"Fine.You can bring him too,but…(I lowered my voice)…if you do anything at all with Serina…"**

**"Don't worry I won't.I'll be there soon okay?"**

**"Yeah.See you in a minute."I hung up as Serina stood up quickly.**

**"Why didn't you let me talk to him!"she asked angrily.**

**"He's on his way here now.He'll be here in a second."**

**"Really?I have to go freshen up,bye everyone."she ran into her room and came out a second later with different clothes on.Then she ran in the bathroom and didn't come out.We were all waiting for her to come back when there was a loud crash at the door.I quickly jumped up, realized I wasn't healed enough to jump again,and opened the door.I saw Damien and Helix punching each other.They stopped and I asked what happened.**

**"Well we decided to race on the way over here,but this jerk tripped me while I was running.I was just about to beat him,but he didn't want me to win."Damien said as Helix punched him in the arm.**

**"I didn't trip you!"Helix snapped.**

**"Oh yeah,I guess I just fell for no reason!"he said punching him back.**

**"It's not my fault you can't run straight!"he punched him back.**

**"I can run better than you!"Damien punched him back.**

**"You wish!"Helix punched him back.**

**"Stop hitting me damn it!"Damien punched him as Helix tackled him to the ground.They rolled over and over,punching the whole time.I quickly ran over and pushed them both apart,then they stood up.**

**"Let me go Inuyasha!"Damien said trying to run at Helix.**

**"Hold on Damien!Helix stop fighting!"I snapped as I pushed both of the away from each other.**

**"You guys came over to spend the night and introduce Helix to everyone,right?"they both nodded.**

**"Then calm down.So what if you guys tied in the race?Big deal.just calm down and come inside."I walked a step away with Damien.**

**"Besides,Serina's waiting for you.She's been in the bathroom for a while trying to look good for you.So get over yourself and come inside."**

**"He started it…."Damien frowned and walked toward the front door.**

**"Calm down Helix.Damien just over reacts sometimes."I said walking toward the door with him.**

**"This coming from a guy who just attacked both of us in the middle of a fight at the colloseum."Damien smirked standing at the door.**

**"Shut up."I opened it and we all walked in.My two younger sisters jumped up and hugged him when they saw Damien.**

**"Wow!You're hot,who are you!"Marlene said as Damien blushed slightly.**

**"Back off Marlene.You've already got seven boyfriends."Yugena said pushing her out of the way and hugging Damien's neck.**

**"Uhh….do either one of you know where Serina is?"Damien asked as they both grew depressed.**

**"She's in the bathroom,but don't worry about her right now.Talk to us."Marlene said as they both sat down on the couch,leaving an open space in the middle for him.**

**"Uhh….that's okay.I'll just wait until she gets here."he said leaning against the wall.**

**"I'll just take that spot for you Damien."Helix said sitting in between them.**

**"Go away Inuyasha…wait,you're not Inuyasha.Who are you?"Marlene asked as Yugena grabbed Helix in a tight hug.**

**"I saw him first!"she said holding on to him.Marlene grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Yugena as she grabbed his other arm and tried to pull him away.They began pulling Helix in opposite directions and he quickly pulled his arms back.**

**"Calm down girls.Who are you two anyway?"he asked.**

**"I'm Yugena and this is Marlene.We're Inuyasha's younger sisters."**

**"Oh.I'm Helix Bloodrayne.I'm a friend of Damien's and I don't have any family.Except a sister I haven't seen since I was three."**

**"Awww.That's too bad.We'll make up for that."they both said hugging him again.**

**"Uhh….okay."he hugged both of them back.**

**"What's taking Serina so long?"Damien asked me.**

**"She probably wants to look as good as she can for you."**

**"Anyway,she'll be here.So where do you guys live?"Helix asked Yugena and Marlene.**

**"We live…."they were interrupted as we heard someone else talk.**

**"Umm….hi Damien."Serina said looking at the stairs as she walked down them,too embarrassed to even look up.**

**"Serina you look….umm…"Damien was shocked at how she looked. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a light pink,V-neck shirt that was tied in a knot above her stomach.While she had been in the bathroom,she had let her hair out and now it was perfectly clean and straight.She also put perfume on and Damien could smell it as she walked up to him.**

**"I hope you like the way I look."she said as she hugged him.**

**"I do.You look really good.That's a new look for you."**

**"Yeah.I just thought you'd like to see me in something different for a change."she smiled.**

**"Well why don't we sit down and talk instead of just standing here?"Damien said as he walked toward another couch.She followed him and sat down happily.We all complemented her and continued on with our conversations.I walked into the kitchen and started pouring a glass of water when I heard Damien and Serina talking.**

**"So,why did you want to come over this late?"she asked.**

**"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time,but I didn't really know how to ask it."he said as his voice grew more serious.**

**"What?"she asked as her heart jumped hopefully.**

**"You know we've been friends practically since you were born.So I was just wondering if you might want to become something a little more than that.More than just two friends that only meet every so often.I never could say it before,but I really like you Serina.And when I say really,I mean I really,_really_ like you.I haven't been able to stop thinking about you lately.So,I'm just gonna go ahead and ask.Do you want to go out with me?"he looked at her face.**

**"Damien….I….(she shook her head quickly)….sure.Yes!I will go out with you!"she grabbed him in a tight hug as everyone heard a glass shatter.**

**"It's alright!"I said from the kitchen.They all resumed their conversations as I sweeped up the pieces of broken glass.**

**"I'm so glad you asked me out Damien!I didn't think you were ever going to!"Serina said as she held him.**

**"Yeah.I didn't really know I liked you for a long time,but I got to thinking and realized that I really did."**

**"So,can I ask you something?"she smiled.**

**"Sure."**

**"Do I really look good to you?Now you have to be honest because you're my boyfriend."she asked shyly.**

**"Okay,then no."he said as she gave a hurt look.**

**"You look better than good to me."her face brightened and she kissed him on the cheek.**

**"Thank you.So,do you wanna go for a walk or something?"she asked.**

**"Not now."he said watching me clean up the rest of the broken glass.**

**"You think you might want to some other time?"**

**"Sure.You think it would be okay for you to go swimming down at the lake tomorrow?"CRASH!I dropped the stack of plates I was holding.**

**"I've got everything under control!"I said from the kitchen.**

**"I probably can,so what do you wanna do now?"Serina asked Damien.**

**"I don't know.Let's bother Helix."**

**"Okay."they both walked over to the couch and stood above Helix and my sisters.**

**"It didn't take you two long to start liking him."Serina said to Yugena and Marlene.**

**"He's just so cute!"Yugena said pulling at his cheeks.**

**"What the!Hey!Quit it!"Helix complained.**

**"Aww isn't that adorable?Poor little Helix has a girlfriend."Damien said as he and Serina busted out laughing.**

**"OVER MY DEAD BODY HE DOES!I'm the only one Helix is going out with!"Marlene said grabbing him back.She pulled him toward her quickly and their lips met in a passionate kiss.Helix blushed and turned away as Marlene held him.**

**"Aww.Helix are you embarrassed?"Serina asked as they laughed even harder.I came back in just as Yugena shoved Marlene away from him.**

**"Helix,who do you think is better?Her,or me…."Yugena asked pulling him toward her in another passionate kiss even longer than Marlene's. She let go and his red face got even brighter.He looked away as she sat beside him waiting for an answer.**

**"Well?Who's kiss was better?"she asked crossing her arms.He looked at both of them and gave a confused look.The rest of the night carried on with them trying to make him choose between them.The next morning we all woke up and found the tow of them still sitting on the couch pulling him back and forth.I made them stop and Helix collapsed on the couch.His eyes spun in circles until he finally closed them and fell asleep.I told my sisters to get some rest too and they both laid down beside him.Damien said he had to go and hugged Serina.He picked up Helix's sleeping body and ran out the door before my sisters could catch him.They both sat back down sadly for a moment,then started talking to each other about something I couldn't hear.**

**"So Serina,is there anything you wanna do today?"I asked with a slight smile.**

**"Uhh,only if you don't mind."she said with a bashful grin.**

**"I don't,what is it?"**

**"I was hoping I could go to the lake with Damien later today."**

**"Sure you can,but only on one condition."**

**"What?"**

**"That you promise me you'll be home before midnight.I know you two will probably want to go somewhere after you get done at the lake and I don't mind that,but you have to be home before midnight understand?"**

**"Yes.I promise I'll be back before then."**

**"Good.Now I've got some places I have to go today,think you can handle my sisters by yourself?"I asked with a smile.**

**"Yeah,no problem."**

**"If you need any help,just call Tsunami.Believe me they may be older,but when they start fighting,those two are ten times worse than you.Anyway,I'll see you later."**

**"Okay,bye."she shut the door behind me and immediately called Tsunami.She came over and Serina went to get the mail.There wasn't anything from Kagome and she grew depressed.Just as she got back in,the telephone rang.**


End file.
